The Savior
by McRaider
Summary: Chapter 19 is up. 'We go down the trap door...tonight,' stated Harry. (WIP)
1. Prologue

The Savior

Stephanie Funston

Summary--Another Severitus Challenge; but different. What if Harry hadn't grown up with the Dursleys, what if he had spent most of his life knowing who he was and what he was, in the hands of a man who hated his father but loves him. NOT SLASH!

Rated--PG

Disclaimer--I do not own Manchild, which was written by Creatures (a rock group I believe), I just saw the lyrics and found them fitting for Harry Potter. Anyway I do not own Harry Potter either, I do own the cat, lol he was my creation, so are the people you don't recognize. Please R&R Thanks!

_Manchild__--By Creatures_

_They would seek high they would seek low_

_Calling their manchild as the trouble did flow_

_There's always somebody to watch over me_

_I'm never alone I wish they'd leave me be_

_Never alone, I'm never alone_

_I'm just a boy not long for this world_

_I'm called Nelsito and I'm thirteen years old_

_For nearly two decades this vendetta has raged_

_There are no men I'm the last in the chain_

_Last in the chain I'm manchild man_

_Marimba sing__ high marimba sing low_

_Marimba sing high as the cemetery grows_

_All have been wept for husbands, brothers, grandsons,_

_Nephews, cousins, uncles, fathers and sons_

_I walk in boots too big for me_

_The women do cry as they watch over me_

_I work at the altar I try to be good_

_But just like the others I'll soon travel in wood_

_I try to be good manchild in wood_

_I wait for manhood I'm the manchild_

~Prologue~

            The young thin man watched in complete horror as the Potter house was attacked. The screaming of a child could be heard as green light filled the house for a moment then it went black.

            He was sure everyone was dead, he was sure the prophecy was dead, would never live to be told. The Dark Lord had won. He had seen Black and Pettigrew leaving, just as the Dark Lord was coming, he was sure something went very wrong. He hadn't spoken to Voldemort in months. He had long since left the Dark Lord's side and joined Albus Dumbledore's fight against him.

            He felt a hand on his shoulder as he began to move towards the house, people would be talking about this for days, probably years. About the day the Potters…were murdered.

            "Severus?" a tall skinny man with sandy hair began, but Severus said nothing, just stared at the house, as another man, a giant like man went ahead and entered the house. 

            "We've been sent to collect Harry, Dumbledore says he's alive, Sirius was just arrested an hour ago, he murdered thirteen people, including Pettigrew. Several other Death Eaters are being apprehended, I just wanted you to know," Severus still didn't acknowledge the man called Remus Lupin, an enemy to Severus.

            "They…he killed her…he killed Lily," whispered Severus, staring intensely at the house, as if willing the Potters to be alive.

            He wanted them alive, even if it meant James Potter was back to hate him for the rest of his miserable life. Anything would be better than knowing Lily; the only woman he had ever loved was alive.

             Just then Hagrid, the giant emerged again, this time a small bundle in his arms. The baby was crying loudly, as was the giant. He approached the two men.

            "Harry?" Remus inquired softly looking as though he would cry; Rubeus brought the child close and allowed both men to look at the whimpering child. Severus noticed the scar on the infants head.

            "The scar…." Remus began, Severus interrupted him, "will be there forever, and become a blessing and a curse. Harry Potter will be famous, known as the boy-who-lived…" Severus finished.

            The three men were silent for a moment, each having lost someone important to them. Severus gazed at the baby, wishing he could turn back time, wishing he could have stopped Voldemort from trying to harm such an innocent child.

            "I'll be meeting Professor Dumbledore at 'Arry's Uncle's 'ouse," explained Hagrid, tears filling his eyes. Severus shook his head, he had heard, from Lily, all about her sister Petunia and the woman's husband Vernon. He didn't like them at all, didn't trust them either.

            "Good luck Harry," whispered Remus as he placed a kiss against the boy's forehead, looking intently at the lightening bolt shaped scar on the infant's head.

            Severus said nothing, as he stared at the tiny green eyes: Lily's green eyes. Hagrid looked at him, and noticed both baby and man were not handling this well, but seemed to have caught one another's eyes. Hagrid took a deep breath and headed towards the bike that Sirius had lent him; mounting the motorcycle Hagrid took off into the night.


	2. Collection

~Chapter One~

--One Year and Seven Months Later-- 

            Severus Snape stalked through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a scowl on his face. He was heading towards the Headmaster's office, as he had just been summoned by his friend and superior Albus Dumbledore. The old wizard just wouldn't leave Severus in peace. The school term had just ended four days ago, leaving all the teachers at Hogwarts, while the students went home until September 1st came around again. Sighing Severus knew he was destined to spend yet another boring summer at Hogwarts, while most of his peers left for homes, families and friends. 

            Approaching the office protected by gargoyles he murmured the candy password and stalked up the stairs, grunting as he reached the top, opening the door to the outer office he looked around, the normal pictures sitting there, but most people had left. Unlike muggle pictures, in Magic pictures the person in the picture moved. Suitcases and a large old leather trunk sat at the stairs nearby, as though waiting for Dumbledore to leave. A bird cage sat empty on top of the trunk, but Severus knew Dumbledore wouldn't use it, not by a long shot. Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix was always loose and free.

             "Ah, Severus, child, it is good to see you, come in, please come in," The old wizard with the waist long white hair and beard said, smiling. He wore purple and blue starry robes, his ice blue eyes looking through half moon shaped glasses, which were sitting on his crooked nose.

             "I see your leaving for break Albus," Severus wasn't a very trusting man, he only trusted three people, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid. Severus thought this as he huffed down into a nearby chair, not caring what message he sent as he did his childish routine of hanging his long thin legs over the side of the chair.

             "Yes, I shall be heading to my Manor tomorrow sometime, then later this month, I shall be going to my sister's house. Flitwick, Professor Hooch, and Madame Sprout have all left already.  Minerva shall be leaving in about two weeks or so, and everyone else will be going home by the end of the month. This is exactly why I've called you here." Dumbledore stated. 

            "All right," Severus muttered, Albus asking him favors was never really a good sign. 

            "I need you to go check up on young Harry Potter," stated Albus, Severus gaped at him.

            "You must be joking, forgive me Albus, but why me! Why not Remus? I hated James, I still hate him," stated Severus annoyed. James had died only a year and a half ago, and Severus had never really been sad for the man.

            "Don't think of it like you're doing it for James, think of it as your doing it for Lily. Severus, I know how you felt about her, and I know how she felt about her son," Severus sighed and looked at the floor, 'damn Albus,' thought Severus as he thought about the woman he had long ago loved, they had been in love, they had even dated, but then James changed that all when he proposed, the same day Severus was going to. Severus had never forgotten that; if only he had been a few hours earlier…Harry would be his….and he'd probably be the dead man.

            "I'll go, but I'm not doing this for James, I'm doing this, because I know Lily would be spitting nails if she knew her baby boy whom she adored was in the hands of her wretched sister," with that Severus stalked off, wishing more than anything Albus hadn't asked this of him. 

            Severus sighed as he stood at the end of Surrey, looking around he marched towards the house Harry was supposed to be at. As he approached the house, he noticed that obviously everyone was asleep, being three in the morning, that didn't really surprise him. Severus reached in his robes and pulled out his wand, pointing to the front door he whispered '_Alohomora_' and watched it open gently. Walking inside he didn't have to go very far. The first thing he noticed was that it only looked like three people lived here, there were no pictures of a fourth person, such as Harry. 

            His thoughts were distracted by a soft whimpering noise coming from under the stairs. 'dear lord, no one is that cruel,' thought Severus as he made his way towards the cupboard under the stairs. He noticed it was locked, and wanted to scream at this horrible joke. 

            He hurriedly unlocked it and opened the door, praying he wouldn't find his worst nightmare in there. However, his prayers went unanswered as he saw lying before him, a small two year old child, whimpering in a corner, curled tightly into a fetal position….

Flashback

            The small greasy haired boy whimpered loudly as his father ranted on about him not performing the right kind of magic.

            "You stupid twit, can't do anything right!" hollered the elder pale man, a woman sat across the room, only watching, her face bruised and swollen, as the man made the child his target.

            "Please papa, I tried, really papa," cried the child, of only four years, little Severus hadn't produced exactly what his father had asked for, the boy had known the beating was coming.

            "Damn runt! What good are you to the family if you don't even have talent! Should have killed you early on," the child continued to cry as his father disappeared, he didn't move until he felt a pair of arms slip around his shoulders gently; his mother.

            "I'm here honey," she whispered as she held her only child…

End of Flashback

            Severus sighed, wanting to forget much of his childhood, he realized that had been two years before the death of his mother, Jasmine, and three years before his father, Salazar had married the horrid witch; Calpurnia. Severus shook his head and looked at the small child…James' Potter's child, the high and mighty James would fume if he saw the shape his only child was in right this moment.

            "Harry, can you hear me? My name is Severus Snape, I'm a teacher at Hogwarts, I'm here to save you," explained Severus gently as he reached out to touch the child, who up until now he was sure was asleep.

            Green eyes flew open at the touch and a whimper was emitted. Severus looked into the green eyes, Lily's eyes. Lily had been the only other person to show him what true love was. If Harry Potter remembered his first meeting with Severus a little over a year ago, he certainly showed it, because as though he remembered the eyes he reached out for the man.

            "You're going to be okay Harry, no one will hurt you ever again, okay," stated Severus as he lifted the boy into his arms, muttering a numbing spell on the way up, "you've got to be real quite, Harry, can you do that for me?" to his surprise the small boy nodded and leaned his head into Severus' shoulder. 'don't get attached Severus,' Severus thought as he walked out the door, through the alley and disapparated with a loud pop. 

            When he apparated just out side the school gates he felt a sigh of relief, he had made it out alive, and with Harry. He felt the small child curling up further in his arms, as though trying to find comfort and security. Severus unconsciously wrapped his robes around the child, and pulled him closer as he headed calmly towards the castle. He knew that as long as Harry was still conscious than he wasn't in any immediate danger.

            "Poppy!" Severus hollered at the top of his lungs as he finally made his way into the infirmary. The older mediwitch came out and gasped at the sight of the small child wrapped in Severus' arms and clothes.

            "It's Harry Potter, his family beat him, I don't think he's horribly injured but you should check him over anyway." The older witch nodded and gently took the now whimpering toddler from Severus' arms. 

            "Where are you going?" Poppy asked as she watched his begin to leave. He looked at her and sighed slightly, worried obviously about the child.

            "To talk to Albus, he needs to know what happened," stated Severus as he left the infirmary and headed to the headmaster's office.

            "Albus! Albus," called Severus as he ran up the stairs, the door swung open just as he reached the landing, and the older wizard collided with the younger wizard. Severus felt a hand grip his robes to keep him from falling down the spiral stairs and possibly to his death.

            "Severus, child, perhaps it would be wise no to run though the castle halls. Since we do not allow students, I hardly think staff should do it either," Severus Sighed breathing heavily as he and Dumbledore entered the office.

            "I just brought Potter back from his Aunt and Uncle's house. He's not in very good shape sir," explained Severus.

            "This is why I send you; to gather the child. I was sure he was being abused, I did not have the evidence. Come Severus, I would like to discuss something with you," Severus looked at him warily and joined him in two seats in front of Albus' desk.

            "Severus, would you perhaps consider taking the child?" Albus began. Severus looked at the man.

            "What…you mean….you mean keep the boy?"

            "He needs to remain somewhere safe, I trust you Severus, and you would be an excellent father. Harry needs you, and I believe you need him as well. Remus can't take him for obvious reasons, but I'm sure would be willing to help, and become an Uncle figure. The boy's god-father is in jail. Peter is dead, and Lily never liked him anyway. Lily trusted you, doesn't that perhaps count for something child?"

            "Albus, I don't know the first thing about children…and babies are...," Severus didn't finish as Albus held up his hand.

            "You will learn together, Please Severus, for Lily, to show her how much you loved her. For James and showing you don't hold the grudge any longer," Severus glared at the old wizard.

            "I do still hold the grudge. Fine, temporarily, but only temporarily. I'm not the boy's father, and James would roll over in his grave if he knew I would be caring for the child," Albus nodded, smiling softly.

            "Now let us go see the child," Severus huffed and nodded.

AN: You guys are amazing, thank you for all the reviews so far, it's been wonderful knowing so many are interested. Thanks to my beta Ellen, she's awesome! Quick word this story is a set of stories, it's a four part series, I've written the full outline and I'm currently working on a summary to each chapter so I can have an idea of where I'm going. I'm going to try and up date every two or three days, depending on how fast I rake out the chapters and have them to Ellen to beta. Thanks everyone! Steph


	3. Comfort

~Chapter Two~

            Upon arriving in the infirmary the two men had to hide a smile as they saw the small child having a one sided conversation with a snowy cat that Severus had named Malachi when he had found the feline three years ago.

            His left ankle and wrist were wrapped in gauze, and his shirt had been removed, showing gauze wrapped around his small ribcage. Severus winced at the sight of the small boy. 

            Albus approached the child and smiled as the boy, and the cat looked up at him. Chuckling Albus lifted the cat and handed him to Severus, who smiled at the cat, gave him an affectionate pat and the placed him on the floor and watched him make his way out of the infirmary.

            "Harry, I'm Albus Dumbledore, and you remember Severus don't you?" The boy smiled and reached out for Severus. Almost unconsciously Severus reached out and lifted the undersized wizard toddler into his arms, and watched as Harry attached tightly to his "savior". In that instant Severus knew that his "only temporarily" had just flown out the window.

            "Sevy," the boy said softly. Severus rolled his eyes and sighed.

            "Just wonderful," murmured Snape as he continued to hold the child protectively.

            "Excellent you are both here. I am pleased to say Harry has sustained fairly simple injuries, all from a beating however. He will be fine, and healed before you can say chocolate frog, however emotionally and mentally I think the boy will need some firm and steady love," Explained Poppy as she came out of the back room.

            "So…I can take him home tomorrow?" Poppy nodded.

            "You may take him now if you'd like, I see no reason to keep him around here. He's going to be fine in time, it's a good thing he was taken out so soon, I don't know what a few more years would have done to him," Severus nodded and looked down into the emerald eyes, which looked back up at him. The small child pointed up to his nose and giggled.

            "I don't know what you find so amusing small one," Severus said, allowing a soft smile to flicker across his face.

            "I will ask Pinky and Misty to head over to the manor and clean it up, I will also inform them that they are to remain and help you, but not as slaves, as help," Severus looked up at Dumbledore as the old wizard spoke, then he nodded.

            "All right," Commented Severus softly.

            "I'd also like you to join the rest of the staff at four tonight, in the meeting room with Harry," Again Snape nodded.

            Severus occupied himself the rest of the evening with washing Harry up gently, and transfiguring a couple sets of clothes to keep the boy warm. 

            During the summer holidays it was rare to see many of the teachers in their usual robes, as it was so hot, and today was no different. Severus was dressed in a pair of comfortable black slacks, and a black t-shirt. He then made his way to the staff room, where Minerva McGonagall was dressed in a pair of slacks and gold and scarlet sweatshirt. Albus was in his normal pleasantly bright robes. Remus Lupin was present as well, and Flitwick had joined the group as well as Rebus Hagrid.

            "Glad you could all come, for those of you who do not know, Harry Potter was removed from his aunt and uncle's house early this morning," Albus began, as Severus seated himself between Minerva and Dumbledore.

            "Who will the boy stay with headmaster?" Inquired Lupin. Severus looked up, nervously. Minerva smiled and looked at Harry, who seemed very interested in her hat. She easily lifted him from Severus' arms and sat him in her lap.

            "Severus shall care for the boy for now, I look to each of you to help a little bit with Harry, as he is now our responsibility," he received a nod from everyone.

            "Excellent, I hope you all have a wonderful summer holiday, and I shall see you all in three months," with that the meeting was over, Severus remained in his seat, watching Harry play with Minerva's hat gently, as she bounced him on her knee.

            "Severus…I know we were never friends, and I'm not seeking friendship here….but Harry's all I've got left. Three of my friends are dead and the fourth is in jail for killing them. I'm… I'm asking for a truce, and a chance to know the son of my best friend…and maybe to gain a new friend," Severus studied Remus for several moments and then smirked. Placing out his hand he shook Lupin's.

            "You could have stopped them Lupin, however, I… as Harry's guardian right now, I can hardly keep him from the chance of knowing and possibly loving a good man such as you. Of course, friendship can come in time," Severus stated. Remus smiled and then looked at Harry.

            "May I Minerva?" The elder female witch nodded and watched Lupin lift the boy into his arms.

            "Hey kid, you're going to grow up with quite a view of the world, and someday you'll realize just how famous you are, but remember Severus is here to keep you grounded and to love you. He's a good man Harry, I trust you know that already." The boy looked at Lupin and reached his arms around the man's neck.

            "Severus, I just spoke with Misty, she says your house is ready," Dumbledore spoke as he moved towards the two men and Harry.

            "Thank you Headmaster, we'll be going by flying, well Harry, ready to go home?" Severus asked looking at the small child. The child nodded, just as a hand landed upon his shoulder.

            "Severus, it may hurt at first, you haven't been there in five years," Severus nodded and slowly left the room.

            Severus stood just outside the manor, it was huge, it had a basement, that Severus planned to change into a potions room and play room for Harry. Ground level was a living room, library, a study, a dinning room, and the kitchen. Upstairs was the master bedroom, two guest rooms, each with bathrooms, as well as Severus' old room, which would be Harry's room until the boy grew a little older. The top level was an attic, which Severus had turned into his domain once he reached Hogwarts, not that it did any good, since his father tended to wait up there then beat on him.

            Severus gazed down at the child in his arms and realized the boy was fast asleep, head on Severus' shoulder. Sighing Severus took a step towards the house, "Consider yourself lucky that Dumbledore saved you little one, no one ever came to save me," Severus said quietly as he pushed the front door open….

Flashback

            A small greasy haired boy crouched in a corner, desperately trying to hide his face and head from the violent attack: "You stupid…worthless child!" yelled the older black haired man with the crooked nose.

            "Papa, please papa," cried the boy.

            "No child of mine losses to a Gryffindor! Especially a girl!" Hollered the older man….

End of flashback

            Severus shook his head, for many years this house had held bad memories, now it would only hold good, if Severus had anything to say about it. Everything had once been covered in a fine sheen of dust, Severus walked towards the now clean bedroom and opened it….

Flashback

            "And you'll bloody stay in here until you learn not to back talk! Little twit!" the older man yelled at the ten year old boy….

End Flashback

            The room was now red, yellow, green and blue, a crib sat near the window, where Severus' old bed had been all his life. There was a rocking chair in the other corner, a cabinet and a chest for clothes. There was also a small closet. Toys were in the crib as well as in the corners. Severus smiled, the elves had done well for only a evening. Sighing, Severus placed the sleeping child in the crib and covered him up, taking in the little form.

            "Sleep well little one," Severus left the room, he slowly walked into the master bedroom….

Flashback

            "Come here Sevy," came the soft voice, the five year old child looked up at his mother, she was weak, from her latest beating, but she never held it against her baby boy.

            "Momma?" He asked gently, she looked down at him as he sat next to her in the crook of her arm, "why does papa hate me?"

            "Honey…" Jasmine couldn't find the proper words, she knew her husband didn't hate him, but she wasn't sure how to explain it to her child.

            "Sev, listen to mom for moment okay," the boy nodded, "when a mother and father have children most of the time it's for more than one reason, I wanted you because I wanted a son, a child to hold, and talk to. Your daddy, he wanted you for different reason baby, he wanted a child to carry on the line of Snape. I know it's hard to understand honey, especially right now, but daddy loves you, I believe that somewhere deep down your father does love you, he just doesn't know how to show it because he was never really shown it."

            "Are you sorry you married him?" She looked at the innocent boy. 

             "No, I've never been sorry for having you, and you came out of marrying him. Severus I want you to look me in the eyes and promise me something," Severus nodded.

             "Anything momma."

             "I want you to promise that when I die you won't give up, you'll fight for your life, and for what you believe in. You've got so much good in you, but your good side is scared. I want you to love someone, and maybe someday be a daddy. There is a child out there somewhere that will need you Sev, a very important child. He's going to need a savior. So hang on for me and for that little boy," Severus looked at her, unsure what she was talking about, but not wanting to defy his mother he nodded.

            I'll hold on," he whispered as she drew him close and kissed him…..

End of Flashback

            Severus stood in the dark room, looking at the green blankets, "I kept my promise mom, I'm still here, and I'm holding on. I don't know how you knew I'd end up as a father to such a important child, but you did. I love you mum," he whispered as he felt tears drip from his cheeks. 

            The elves hadn't changed much in this room, dusted mostly, and made the bed look twice as comfortable. Sighing Severus quickly stripped to boxers and slipped on a pair of comfortable pajama bottoms, then slid between the cool sheets and the bed, closing his eyes he sighed and was soon fast asleep.

            The black pool like eyes flew open, disorientated for a moment, Severus didn't realize what had woken him up…until he heard it yet again. A screaming, coming from Harry's room.

            Pushing the covers back, and grabbing his wand from under his pillow he hurried towards the room right across the hall, he busted through the door, half expecting to see Voldermort there himself, however there was nothing but darkness of the room.

            Severus moved forward cautiously, as he peered down into the crib he saw Harry squirming and crying loudly, as though begging to be held. Severus instantly realized the child was having a nightmare, and a bad one apparently. Reaching down Severus scooped up the small child and began to rub circles over the boy's back, listening to the wrenching sobs become hiccups and coughs. Severus sighed as he felt tears on his bare shoulder. Grabbing a blanket from the crib, he sat down gently, gripping the infant to his chest.

            "Shh, you're okay Harry," he whispered, running his hand over Harry's soft black hair as the boy continued to whimper.

            "You're safe Harry, as long as I'm around you'll always be safe," whispered Severus again, continuing to rub his back and neck. After a few moments he heard the even breathing of the little boy, pointing out that he had fallen asleep.

_A/N: Thanks once again for all the great reviews, however now I'd like your opinion, I know what I want, but I want to see what you guys want. Which house do you most want to see Harry in, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Gryffindor, I didn't add Hufflepuff because I just don't see Harry there. So let me know, the most votes will win. Please let me know what you think!_

_Can You See--Surprisingly enough Snape won't be changing far too much, besides a few things which you'll notice later on. Glad you're liking the story so far! Keep reviewing please!_

_Harriet Jamina Potter, Heather Snap, Destroying Angel & lilith--Thanks for the reviews you two, I'm glad you're enjoying this, I really like seeing Severus as the father figure too, makes me feel better that people know he does have a heart!_

_Jaximillion__--lol, you'll have to wait and find out, give me your opinion, it counts. As for Severus seeming to out of Character. There are going to be times where he seems more out of his personality than others, when Harry gets to Hogwarts he'll be a little more like the normal Snape, but not as bad. Don't worry, I'm going somewhere with everything._

_Slythgrl18--Um right now Severus will be Harry's Adoptive father, however that could lead to something a little further, I haven't decided a hundred percent about your question, you'll find out, just keep reading! _

_Athenakitty__--You'll have to wait and see if Severus is going to get custody, that's chapter three (The Hearing) I haven't really decided if the Dursleys will get what's coming to them, I may put something in there, but I haven't made my mind up yet. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Thanks again for all the reviews!_


	4. The Hearing

~Chapter Three ~

            "Severus, have you decided what you want?" Albus Dumbledore asked Severus Snape two years later. Severus looked up from his son; who was sitting on the floor playing with Fawkes.

            "Ah, well yeah, um, I want to keep Harry obviously, so, yeah I guess I want the hearing. I…Albus I know I said temporarily two years ago, but, well, the little guy tends to grow on people," Severus said affectionately smiling down at his soon to be son. 

            "Severus, you realize what you're saying?" Albus said, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

            "I…I guess I'm saying, that I want to keep Harry permanently. Come here little guy," The five year old boy got up and made his way towards Severus. Smiling the older wizard lifted his surrogate son onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the boy Severus smiled.

            "Harry, how would you like to have Severus as your dad?" The child looked up at Severus, he didn't remember his mother or father, but Severus had told him a lot about them since moving in with Severus two years ago.

            "Yeah, Severus takes good care of me, even when he's mad. He loves me, and says so every night." Albus smiled and looked at Severus.

            "The hearing is tomorrow morning at eight, you and Harry should both be there early. You're against Lucius Malfoy, I'm just warning you, you've got a lot against you, but I know you can win this hearing."

            "Don't worry Albus, truth will win out." Stated Severus, with that he easily got up, shifting Harry onto his hip.

            "Severus, why do people not want me living with you?" Harry asked as he held onto Severus. 

            "Well, um, a lot of people don't realize I'm a good guy Harry. A lot of people don't really like me. They think I'm mean." 

            "But why? Uncle Remus and Aunt Minnie like you," Severus chuckled as he headed into the kitchens.

             "Well Harry, they've known me…since I was little, well Minerva has, she's known me since I was eight, and well she knows me better than most people. As for Remus, he didn't always think of me in a good way."

            "Severus, were you a bad person?" Severus' breath caught slightly.

             "Harry, I don't think you're old enough for this part of the conversation yet buddy, I think someone else should tell you that part anyway."

            "Okay Severus." Harry whispered lying his head on Severus' shoulder.

            "This time tomorrow you're gonna be Harold James Potter Snape, you're going to be my son." Harry smiled softly as he heard his father's words.

            "I love you Severus."

            "I love you too little guy."

            Eight came all too soon for Harry and Severus, they were on time, and both dressed in their best robes, facing the Ministry of Magic. Just as the council from the Ministry came by Severus felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked into the eyes or Arthur Weasley.

            "Good luck today Severus, I'm behind you." Severus smiled gently.

            "Thanks Arthur, that makes me feel a little less nervous," Arthur nodded and joined the rest of the Ministry.

            "Severus Snape, you have requested the adoption of Harold James Potter, do you have evidence that this child was abused?" The Minister of Magic asked sitting up high in his seat. Severus looked at him.

            "No offense Minister, but I think the boy is evidence in his self," Severus said quietly.

            "If I may say something Minister, this Potter child was sent to the Dursleys', his only remaining family for a reason, for protection. What good will it do if he lives with Snape," stated Lucius Malfoy, Severus shot a glare at the man against him. 

            They had been friends once, he and Lucius but that had been some time ago, and while Severus played on that friendship, he hadn't really spoken much to the slightly older man, and didn't agree with Lucius way of treating children. 

            Lucius was a lot like Severus' father, a man believing that the only way through a child was to beat the hell out of them, however Severus knew better, and didn't very much like that way. Severus' eyes averted to Harry sitting next to him at the table, beside the child was Remus Lupin and on the other side was Minerva McGonagall. Dumbledore hadn't shown up yet.

            "May I remind you sir, that Severus Snape is a Death Eater!" Yelled Lucius, Severus looked down, he felt pain rip through his soul, just then the court room opened, and Albus Dumbledore walked in, smiling softly as he headed towards the front. When reaching the front, he place hands on Severus' shoulders and smiled widely.

            "May I remind you, sirs, that I, personally vouched for Severus Snape, and while yes he is a Death Eater, with the Dark Lord being, gone, Severus is now true to the light," Severus felt a sigh of relief.  

            "Do you have anything to say Severus?" Severus looked down at the floor for a moment, then decided the best way to go would be speaking up from the heart, although some people didn't believe he had one.

            "Minister, sir, I rescued Harry at the age of two, he's spent close to three years living with me. I could easily tell you about the behavior and how well he is, I could also tell you how annoying he is and how sometimes I have to harshly reprimand him with words, such as "that was wrong". However, I have never placed a hand on this child in anger, or frustration, and I have always told him why he was wrong, or asked him why he was wrong. Though, instead of harping on such small things, I'd like to point out the demeanor, the love this little boy is…full of, the things he can do. Harry amazes me every day, whether it's waking me up in a different way at a earlier hour, riding his broom I bought him to practice on when I'm around, or knowing exactly where the ingredient I want is. You're right Lucius, I'm not Harry's biological father, and I don't want to be, James was…a decent man, especially to his little boy. However, when Harry cries in the night because of his nightmares, I'm the one he cries for. When he's ill, I'm the one who rocks him to sleep. I'd be lying if I looked you in the eyes, and said…I don't love this child.  This miracle…he's just that, in his eyes I'm his savior, his protector, but in my eyes he's my savior, he's my little miracle. He's brought me from the furthest depths of hell. He made me care, when no one else could, love. He stepped somewhere that no one else has been and took a chance, he reached out…and NO ONE will take this child from me!" Severus finished. Everyone looked at him and at Harry, there was complete silence, then a lone clapping started until finally the whole court was clapping.

            "Court adjourned, Severus, take your son home, I'm sure you guys have better things to do," Fudge said as Harry bounded out of his seat and into Severus' waiting arms. The two held each other tightly.

            "Can I call you daddy?" Harry asked. 

            "Yeah Harry, you can, I love you buddy," Severus whispered, tears in his eyes. He had won, somehow he had won. 

            Severus felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Dumbledore's eyes, a faint loving twinkle behind them.

            "Congratulations, guess you're a father now, looks like you didn't even need me," Dumbledore stated. Severus shook his head, still clinging to Harry.

            "I need all of you," he murmured as he rubbed the child's back.

AN: You guys sure do ask a lot of questions, lol, I can't answer many of those, because most will be answered as the stories continue. I don't know if it was in this chapter or the next chapter where I explained why Severus' mother knew Severus would end up caring for Harry, but if you haven't guessed it yet, she's a seer. More authentic than Trelawney herself, much more and there is a chance Severus "might" have the same gift…no more hints! Sorry bout some of the chapters being short, I understand what you mean, I've made some of the following chapters longer, six being the longest so far, hehe I liked that chapter. Amazingly many of you have answered my questions, and for the most part, I have chosen the house Harry shall be in, no not Hufflepuff, lol. You guys are blowing me away with all these reviews, it's really great to know you're appreciated, and that people like your stories. Thanks again, keep reading! Enjoy!

Steph


	5. Snape Or Potter

~Chapter Four~

            "Daddy, what's a Death Eater?" Harry asked one day at breakfast, causing Severus to nearly spit his coffee half way across the table. Taking a breath Severus looked up at the now, six year old child.

            "May I inquire as to where that question came from?" Harry shrugged.

            "That mean man that was against you during the hearing for you to adopt me…he called you a death eater."

            "Well…ah, Harry, it's….it's really hard to explain, and I'd prefer you were older when I did explain it," 'much older' Severus thought to himself, 'like in your eighties when I'm dead and gone,' he finished thinking.

            "Okay," Harry said shrugging again. Severus was thankful that the boy was willing to simply leave it at that.

            "You finished?" Severus asked, the child nodded.

            "Good, get dressed, I've got a meeting with Grandpa Albus and Minerva, and I was supposed to be there an hour ago," stated Severus. The boy smiled and jumped out of his chair and ran upstairs. 

            "Master Severus?" Came the soft voice of Pinky, she was quite an elf she had been the one to take care of Severus after the death of his mother.

            "Pinky, I've told you many times, I'm not your master, you're a free elf, and I'm a man in need of help."

            "I understand Severus, but may I interject something sir?" The elf asked again, Severus simply nodded.

            "You may want to tell that child about the truth before someone else tells him, there are many bad people in the world, and he's bound to run into at least one who knows the truth," Pinky stated in clear English. Unlike most house elves, while Pinky taught Severus, he taught her, and helped her speak very well.

            "Thank you Pinky, I appreciate your concern, however, I'm not ready to disclose my past to anyone, much less a child who is bound to be deeply affected by it if he finds out that the Death Eaters were the followers of the man who murdered his parents," Suddenly Severus laughed a little evilly.

            "Ironic isn't it," Snape began looking at her, "the man his father loathes, a follower of the man who killed his dad, ends up taking care of him. Lucius is right, I don't deserve this little boy."

            "Sir?"

            "No worries Pinky, I won't ever get rid of the boy, he is my son after all, but I must admit I sure do pick 'em," With a sigh Severus got up and headed up to his own rooms to get dressed.

            Diagon Alley was bursting with witches and wizards was Severus lead Harry by hand through the crowds towards Floreans Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, where Albus and Minerva were waiting calmly, Albus working on what looked like an ice cream Sundae.

            "Remind me why we chose this place to have a meeting," Stated Severus as he sat Harry down in a chair next to Albus, then had a seat himself.

            "Because, it's prefect," Albus stated smiling, Severus rolled his eyes and looked at a bemused Minerva.

            "Prefect for what?"

            "For children for starters, Harry you can have whatever you want," Albus said then looked back at Severus, "Perfect weather, cheer up Severus, it's good for you to be out, now onto business,"

            "Papa, papa," came a gentle tug on his sleeve, as Severus looked down at Harry about thirty minutes later, the boy had finished all his food, and seemed considerably bored. Severus looked at Minerva and Albus with a soft smile.

            "Yeah buddy?"

            "Can I go over there and look at the owls?" Harry asked, Severus looked across the alley to where the boy was pointing, the pet shop with all kind of animals.

            "I'd rather you didn't, what if you get lost?"

            "I yell for you and stay put. If anyone tries to hurt you I scream and make a fuss so someone will notice," Albus smiled while Minerva covered her mouth trying to hide the smile. Obviously this boy had his lessons down, as Severus was a very careful man. With a sigh and a look into those huge green eyes, Severus quickly knew he wouldn't win this fight.

            "All right, but stay there, we're going to be done soon, and I'll come get you all right?" The boy nodded and hurried off, waving goodbye to Minerva and Albus.

            "He's got enough energy to power Hogwarts for three years or so," stated Severus.

            "I must admit, you look considerably worn out, are you all right?" Severus shrugged and smiled.

            "You know how it is, I'm just tired, working at school every day, taking him at night, watching him when he's in my class room, or in the dungeons. I feel bad, I wish he could find a friend to play with more often, so he wasn't stuck in school forever, I mean the poor boy spends all his time in the class room or at home," Snape stated.

            "Careful what you wish for Severus, Lei grew up far too quickly for me, with or without friends. Harry will be off to Hogwarts before you know it," Severus stated.

            "Yes well, at least then I'd know he wasn't being bad, I wouldn't have people babysitting him when I'm not with him. He doesn't have anyone to play with," Severus finally stated.

            "As I recall neither did you Severus," Minerva stated softly.

            "That's exactly my point, I don't want him turning out like me, some bitter old git with greasy hair." Minerva and Albus chuckled.

            "Stop listening to those children who say that Severus, you are no such thing," Minerva said gently holding his hand tightly and smiling.

            Harry was looking at a snowy owl when suddenly a boy around his age came barreling in, he had red hair and freckles. Right behind him chased a boy also his age with blond hair. They collided with Harry, all ending up on the floor in a heap.

            "Sorry bout that," whispered the red head.

            "Well I'm not, Weasel stole my cookie!" Yelled the blond child.

            "Ronald!" Came a strong voice, a man with red hair came in, he smiled at the three boys.

            "Ronnie, your mother and I are about to go over to the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop, your mother thought you'd like to come and look, say goodbye to your friends and come on," The boy nodded and glared at the blond boy, then looked at Harry.

            "I'm Ronnie Weasley,"

            "Harry P…Snape," Harry knew he was famous and didn't really feel like attracting attention at the moment.

            "Nice to meet you, maybe we can talk again sometime," Harry nodded and watched the boy leave.

            "Your dad is really Severus Snape?" The blond boy asked once Ron and his father had left.

            "Yeah, he's my adopted father."

            "He's my God-father, I've known him since I was born, but I haven't seen him lately, I'm Draco Malfoy," Harry smiled.

            "Harry Potter…Snape," the boy smiled softly. Draco chuckled.

            "Guess we'll be referring to you as Harry Potter Snape from now on. I'd better go before…."

            "Draco!" Another booming voice came in, a tall man with bleach blond hair stood before them…it was the man from Harry's hearing, the man who had called his father a Death Eater.

            "Ah, Mr. Potter I see. Where's your daddy?" Harry stood quietly. The man stared at his son.

            "Go find your mother, we're going to leave," the boy nodded frightened slightly, and left quickly. Lucius looked at Harry and smiled.

            "Dear old Daddy ever tell you about his past. He's a Death Eater, did you know that, those are followers of the Dark Lord, same man who gave you that scar on your head, made you famous. I promise it's the truth, check his left arm sometime, you'll find a scar there, in the crook of his elbow, of a skull and a snake. He's not who you think he is, and he's not who anyone else thinks he is. The Dark Lord will be back Potter, then you'll die!" Lucius whispered harshly and stalked off. 

            Harry stood, now white, in fear, what if the man was right…what if his papa really was a bad man. 

            "Harry, Har…son, what's wrong?" Severus asked kneeling down in front of his son.

            "I…" Harry stopped he was to scared to speak as he stared at Severus with huge eyes, fear behind them, a look Severus hadn't seen for four years.

AN: Layce74, Can You See, Rosaleen, headncloud, Jaximillion, LE, Heather Snape 

Mystic, Dragonsfire, athenakitty, Makalani, Astral, Mikee, I know more reviewed, and I appericate everyone, thank you for all the wonderful reviews, and all I can continue to say is all of your questions will be answer over time. Please continue to review, and reading. I have just started the sorting chapter, and shall be starting on the sorting within moments, I have decided what house Harry will be in, but I'm not giving it away. 


	6. The Beginning of the Truth

~Chapter Five~

            "Harry what's wrong?" Harry shook his head, and against everything in side of him he wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and clung to his father. Severus wasn't sure what had happened, and did wonder if it had something to do with Lucius who had left just as he'd come in, but without a thought he lifted the child into his arms and stood up.

            "Severus, is Harry all right?" Asked Minerva when she said the pale child clinging to his dad.

            "I don't know Minerva, I'm taking him home, I'll see you two on the start of the term," Severus said, and within seconds he was gone, apparating home. 

            "Harry, I need you to talk to me if I can make whatever hurts better son," Severus said placing Harry down in his lap so he could look at him, tears were streaking down the boy's pale face.

            "Nothing hurts papa, I'm tired," whispered Harry. Severus nodded.

            "Yes, well would you like to lay down for a nap then?" Harry nodded.

            "Papa, is the Dark Lord coming back?" Whispered Harry, this surprised Severus greatly to the point where he pulled away and stared at the young child.

            "Why would you ask that, does your scar hurt? Did someone tell you that?" 

            "No my scar doesn't hurt, but… Mr. Malfoy said the Dark Lord was coming back and would win….and that I would die."

            "Harry listen to me, there are those who believe that Voldermort will come back, someday, and that somehow he'll win this fight, however, most people don't think like that."

            "You don't do you papa?"

            "No Harry, The Dark Lord is dead, and will be forever, I'm behind you and Dumbledore one hundred percent, and if anything ever did happen, you wouldn't be alone in the fight okay."

            "Kay," he whispered, and soon Harry was fast asleep against Severus.

            Early the next morning, Harry got out of bed, with some fear he reached Severus' room and slowly went in, it was decently dark, with a small bit of light coming from the window. Severus was as normal dressed in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a long sleeve shirt. Harry reached out and pushed the sleeve back, Severus snorted but didn't wake up, turning his head to the other side. Harry continued to push the sleeve up until he saw it, the dark mark, shaking his head in terror he began to back up, until he hit the wall, Severus awoke at the loud thump.

            "Harry…what?" within seconds Harry was out of his room and running down stairs, Severus jumped out of bed, and headed out of the room, however as Severus reached the living room, Harry was in the floo and screaming Dumbledore's Office with the floo powder in his hand. Severus watched the green flames erupt and Harry disappear.

            "Dammit!" Severus screamed as he looked down at the Dark Mark, mutter a spell he watched his clothes change from pajamas to jeans and a sweatshirt.

            Harry landed in Dumbledore's office and ran quickly, not knowing where he was going, until a strong pair of arms caught him and brought him up onto his hip….Dumbledore.

            "What might you be doing little one?" Asked Dumbledore as the small child buried his head in Dumbledore's shoulder.

            "There, there child, what's wrong," a second later Severus appeared in the office, looking pale and ill.

            "Severus, what's going on?" Albus asked, Severus walked over, but if Harry knew his dad was in the room, then he reacted to it, by curling up further in Albus' arms.

            "He has the Dark Mark, papa…papa is evil, The Death Eaters followed Voldermort, and you're a Death Eater!" Harry screeched.

            "That's not true Harry…well okay Part of it is true, but there's more to it then that Harry!" Severus bit, then sulked slightly when Albus shot him a bit of a glare.

            "I'm sorry Harry, but you have to understand, I was young and stupid, my father…you don't know, you don't understand Harry…"

Flashback

            "Almost killed, ha, you're weak child! How are you going to serve the lord if you can't even defend yourself against dumb asses like Potter and Black!" Yelled Salazar.

            "Father, you don't understand…they…" a sharp hand connected with Severus' cheek, causing the boy to gasp in pain.

            "They what!? Haven't you learned anything boy! Stupid little shit, your mother coddled you too damn much. Useless little pathetic child!" 

            "I'll take the mark," 'finally' Salazar thought as he looked down at his only son.

            "Damn right you'll take the mark, get your ass off my floor, we're going," Severus slowly picked himself up and followed his father.

~~~~~

            Severus trudged through the halls the next morning, feeling sick to his…everything. Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder…Lily, god she was so beautiful, the only woman to ever make him feel good about himself.

            "Lily…I…."

            "You took it didn't you," she whispered. Severus looked down.

            "I don't know what you're talking about…." Severus said angrily.

            "Severus, don't lie to me, we've come too far for that, I would like to say we're friends, but if you're going to lie to me, then I'm simply going to have to believe otherwise."

            "My father…he was going to beat me, probably worse than ever, I was scared…for my life, so I…I took the mark Lily," he whimpered.

            End of Flashback

            "Harry listen to me, I didn't take the mark to spite anyone, your parents, your father, your god-father, Lupin, anyone. I took it because my life was in more danger without it than with it, and I couldn't risk that, I had someone to live for."

            "Who?" Harry asked.

            "You."

            "Me? I wasn't even born yet was I."

            "No Harry, but when I was five years old, my mother, my real mother, that is; told me something very important. She said 'Severus, somewhere out there, there is a boy who needs you, who will need a savior. You're his savior, if I die, you have to keep living, for me and for that little boy.' Mom was smart like that, I think she was really a seer and didn't tell anyone, because she always knew what was going to happen, I used to come home from a Quidditch game, and she'd be ready to heal me. Or dad would beat me, and she'd be there. I had to live Harry, don't you see. If I had died I wouldn't be here, and neither would you. I know this is hard to understand, but I need you to do your best, because your not ready to hear everything yet, but I loved your mother very much, she was more than my very best friend, okay, and I would have done anything for her, in a heart beat. She told me I needed to tell Albus about the mark, that he could protect me…she was very right. I told Albus, and after the death of Voldermort, I was freed from all charges because Dumbledore defended me. I didn't betray your mother, or anyone, except Voldermort himself."

            "Really?" Harry asked facing his father, Severus nodded and took the child back into his own arms.

            "I love you Harry, and I won't betray you either."

            "I know papa."

A/N: Mikee-- no worries, Harry will eventually hear all the stories, and some he will found out quite harshly, however you shall have to wait and see what's

            Going to happen from here on out. Have a great one and thanks for reviewing.

            Jaximillion--hehe sorry about that, my beta is overworked but I think that was my fault, thank you, I meant for Dumbledore to say that.

            Heather Snape--I'm glad you're enjoying this, Lucius will only get worse as time goes on I'm afraid to say, and get's much worse in Harry's final

            Years at Hogwarts.

            Athenakitty--Many questions, all of which I cannot answer as you already know, however, yes Snape will speak to Harry and hopefully get through

            It together.

            Lady Lily3--I'm glad you like this, and I hope you've liked this latest chapter!

            Rosaleen--You are correct things get more difficult as they go on, please continue reviewing! Thanks again!

            Unfortunetly I didn't as many reviews as usually, which I'm afraid to say has gotten me spoiled probably, anyway for those of you reading 

            This and enjoying it, review or no review the net chapter will be up shortly, and I do hope you enjoy it.


	7. Happy Christmas

~Chapter Six~

            Christmas music rang through the huge house as the young boy danced through the house, wrapping presents for his father, his Uncle Lupin and Grandpa Albus. He was so excited, his father had bought him Christmas CDs for them to listen to, and would finally becoming home from the term. Lupin had been keeping him every chance he could, but now Lupin was in the kitchen, and Harry was waiting in the living room for his papa to come home.

            "Harry? I'm home," the voice came from the front door, Harry hopped up and bounded towards his father, gripping him tightly around the neck. Severus chuckled and hugged the eight year old boy tightly.

            "I missed you," Harry said smiling, Severus nodded.

            "Hmm, me too buddy, I've missed you, have you had fun this past week with Lupin?" Harry nodded and smiled as he hugged his father yet again.

            "Missed me that much have you?" Harry smiled as his father chuckled.

            "Yes, did you get me anything?" Harry asked smiling as his father lifted him into his arms. Severus chuckled and looked at the boy.

            "I hope you don't expect me to bring you something every time I come home." Harry smiled and leaned his head onto his father's shoulder.

            "No, but it's Christmas, and I have it on the highest authority that you guys went to Hogsmeade two days ago before the end of the term." Severus smiled as he carried the boy into the kitchen.

            "Really, and who might this authority be?" Severus asked, wondering who had ratted him out.

            "Grandpa Albus," Severus nodded.

            "Figured as much, well, I may have gotten you something, but seeing as Christmas isn't for another two days, you're not getting it yet." Severus said, placing a kiss on the child's forehead, then placed him down and leaned across Lupin's form to get a strawberry, Lupin smiled.

            "If I didn't know better I'd say you spoil that child." Severus glared at Lupin.

            "I prefer to call it treating him to something once in awhile." Severus said sitting down in the chair.

            "Right, that's what it's called nowadays." Lupin said laughing as he placed a plate of food in front of the Professor.

            "Listen, Remus, thanks for taking care of Harry this past year when you could, it's been rough at school lately, and it was nice to not always have to worry about him as well." Severus said.

            "Severus, this may sound strange, but you're my friend, and for a friend it's nothing. Besides, I like to "treat that child to something special" every so often too." Severus chuckled.

            "You know it's funny, fifteen years ago, I would have laughed at anyone that said I'd be friends with a werewolf, but, well now, I'm glad to have you along for the ride." Severus stated.

            "Same here, by the way that little imp has been asking me about tradition at my house, I think you and he should talk, and start your own tradition, might be good for him to have something of his very own to share with you." Severus nodded, his mouth full of food.

            "Okay, I can do that, so you staying for the next two days, or what?" Severus asked.

            "Um, actually no, I was going to go visit my brother for a couple days in Ireland, then I was going to come back. You know let you guys have your Christmas, I'll be back the day after Christmas, give you and Harry your presents."

            "You got me something?"

            "Don't get a big head Severus, it wasn't anything big, and it wasn't half as expensive as what you bought Harry two days ago." Severus blushed slightly.

            "Hey, hey, I can spoil him, he is my son."

            "What happened to that mean man who stated 'But I'll be damned if I spoil that little brat, he's already gonna be famous'?" Severus sighed.

            "Look that was before I knew him, and he is my kid I can do whatever I please thank you," Severus said, just as Remus placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

            "Why don't you take a nap Severus, you looked beat, I'll take care of Harry for a little longer," Severus nodded a thanks, got up and slowly headed to his room.

            "Severus, Albus is gonna be here in an hour, I'll be leaving as soon as he gets here," Remus called after him.

            "Okay, have him wake me up before dinner." Remus nodded.

            "You feeling okay?"

            "Ahh, not really, I've had a cold coming on for months, but hey it's normal." Remus nodded but just couldn't help feel a little worried.

            Harry and Remus sat at the coffee table playing Wizard chess when Dumbledore finally arrived.

            "Grandpa!" Harry jumped up and hugged Albus tightly.

            "Hello Harry, how are you?" the boy smiled at him.

            "Great, are you staying for Christmas with us?"

            "Well Christmas Eve yes, where Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

            "He's taking a nap, wasn't feeling so well, so I'm watching over Harry until you get here, then I'm going to get going. He said wake him before dinner."

            "All right, well, why don't you go get to your brother." Remus nodded and looked at Harry.

            "I'll talk to you in a couple days okay, you be good for your pop; and have a happy Christmas pal." Remus smiled and pressed a kiss onto Harry's head, he shook Dumbledore's hand and headed to the floo. Harry waved goodbye, Dumbledore waited until Remus was gone then looked at Harry.

            "Want to finish the chess?"

            "You bet!" Harry said excitedly.

            "Minerva will be here later tonight, she said she would join us for dinner, I thought you might like that." Dumbledore said smiling.

            "Grandpa Albus, do you have traditions with your family?"

            "I'm not sure I know what you mean…" the conversations continued until nearly five, Dumbledore looked at the clock when Pinky came out and smiled.

            "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes Master Dumbledore sir." Dumbledore nodded thanks.

            "Wanna go wake up your dad?" Harry nodded and ran towards his father's room.

            "Be gentle Harry, your dad doesn't feel too great."

            "Kay." Harry opened the door and looked inside, his father lay on his bed, stomach down, head turned away from him. His dark black hair sticking out everywhere, a soft snore emitting from his mouth.

            "Papa." Harry whispered gently, reaching out he touched his father's face, gently tapping his dad's pale cheeks.

            "Hmm, Harry?"

            "Yeah, Pinky says dinner is almost ready. Do you feel better?" Harry inquired, Severus smiled gently and reached out, touching the boys head, ruffling his hair.

            "Little better pal, come on let's go gets some food." Severus said slowly getting out of bed and walking with the boy to the living room. Severus was greeted by Dumbledore's large smile and happy Christmas.

            "Hello Albus, where's Minerva?" He asked, knowing the Headmistress would be coming for dinner.

            "She said she would be here any minute." Nodding Severus lifted Harry up and plopped him in his chair with a smile.

            "Stay here for a minute Harry, I would like to speak to Grandpa Albus alone for a moment." Harry nodded and smiled watching them leave.

            "What's wrong Severus?"

            "Nothing really, I was just thinking maybe Harry shouldn't come back to school with me after the term, he may get sick, there's something going around, it's bad enough he's around me and I have it, I don't want him getting sick."

            "I see you dilemma, however, Remus is unable to take him for at least two weeks out of a month."

            "It's moments like this I really wish Andromeda was alive."

            "Your sister?"

            "Well, she'd be able to take Harry while I was at work, then on the weekends he could come to stay with me."

            "Why don't you talk to Mrs. Weasley, she's got a son about Harry's age, or Ms. Longbottom, she's also got a son his age. Lucius scares him, so Draco is indeed out of the picture."

            "I really don't want Harry around anyone like the Weasley twins, the boys are first years and they already drive me mad, and as for Percy, that boy has a head on his shoulders bigger than Europe."

            "What about the other two Weasley boys?"

            "They weren't so bad, Bill didn't much like me, but I admire both of them, they were very good students. Never took points from those two, no matter how much I dislike Gryffindor."

            "What are you two talking about?" Came Minerva's voice, Severus and Albus turned around and smiled at the woman.

            "Where Harry will go for the rest of the term." Severus stated.

            "Oh why not the Weasley house hold, they've got a son Harry's age. Charming little boy, I met him once," Severus glared at both of them.

            "No, anyone else… why not Lei, or Danni, they've both got kids, I mean Danni isn't married but she's got a little girl, doesn't she, and Lei, she's got a little boy."

            "Lei could probably do it, Danni is really busy Severus, and she does have a daughter, but the child is only five. Lei would be a better choice, but are you sure you want Harry hanging out around a possible Ravenclaw?" Albus inquired jokingly.

            "I know the child, he _is _a charming boy." stated Severus, causing the other two to laugh.

            "That's settled then, I will speak to Lei tomorrow, see her what she says, I'm sure she'll be thrilled to speak to you."

            "You sure she can handle it she's been on her own since Gideon died two weeks before Voldermort's demise." stated Minerva.

            "Lei is strong, she's gotten past the death of her husband and brother-in-law. She is after all, my daughter. Now let's not keep the child waiting, he's probably starving!" Albus said causing his friends to smile.

            "Minerva!" Harry cried as he dove into the older woman's arms. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. The child was so full of love, how could anyone ever want to hurt him.

            "Hello Harry, how are you child?" Minerva asked smiling.

            "Good." Severus smiled as he sat down beside his son, and looked at the wonderful food in front of them.

            "Papa, did you have any traditions at your house as a child?" Harry asked about half way through the meal. Severus smiled softly.

            "Yes, before my mother died, we would eat three large dinners, that way we could always have friends, and family over. We'd have one the day before Christmas Eve, one on Christmas Eve and one Christmas, if you ask me, I think mum just loved to cook." Severus said smiling.

            "Was she pretty?" Severus smiled again.

            "Oh yes Harry, mum was the most beautiful woman in the world, lot like your mum, but she had big brown eyes."

            "Are we going to do that? Have three big dinners?"

            "Probably not, maybe two, but not three, unfortunately I'm not much of a cook, and neither is any one else I know," Severus smiled.

            "Did you have house elves?" Severus smiled.

            "Yes, while my mother was alive, dad considered them slaves, but mum taught me that they were helpers not slaves."

            "Tell me about stories from school?" Minerva laughed, if Harry had a one track mind it didn't last long.

            "Well there are four houses, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. A hat sorts…"

            "A hat wow! That's so cool!" Harry said excitedly. The conversation went on for about twenty minutes after dinner was actually finished, until Severus noticed his son seemed to be falling asleep. Severus smiled and easily lifted the child into his arms, still believing the boy was way to light.

            "Someday Severus, that won't be so easy," Minerva commented, making Severus smile.

            "Yes, I know," Severus whispered looking down at the form in his arms, head rested just under Severus' chin.

            "Hello son," the voice stopped him in his tracks, made him want to be sick, etched fear into his heart, a fear that hadn't been there since he was eighteen…Severus turned, standing in the entrance to the living room was his father, tall greasy looking pepper gray hair. His eyes held only anger and contempt.

            "Father…." Severus could say no more, he quickly handed Harry to Minerva.

            "Get out of here, and take Harry with you…I don't want him to see whatever is going to happen here." Minerva nodded, as did Dumbledore. The two left unnoticed to the older man, and with fear Severus moved towards his father.

            "What are you doing here?" Severus hadn't seen his father since he was eighteen, when they had had a large fight, causing Severus to leave.

            "I'm not allowed to greet my only son," the man spoke in a deep voice, even deeper than Severus'.

            "No after nearly fifteen years of ignoring me, and seventeen years of beating me dad! I'd say it's a little too late to be a father!" Severus knew he shouldn't have said it, for the moment he closed his mouth a hand connected with his cheek. Severus' head turned with the harsh slap, as it burned through his face, only causing the anger to rise.

            "How dare you!" The man began.

            "No! How dare you, you spent seventeen years beating me senseless, you killed my mother! You killed Andi! How dare you come back, I don't know what the hell you're here for, but you can leave now, because I won't have you anywhere near me, or anyone I care about!" Severus yelled, he wasn't defenseless anymore, some little child his father could push around.

            "Oh so you think you can just cast me aside, I raised you boy."

            "Wrong, I raised myself, and mum helped. You were a drunken fool, with too much going for him, Voldermort is dead father! And he's not coming back! I don't have to bow down to you or him anymore!" 

            "You're going to regret that boy, Voldermort will be back, to kick the ass of the little child who destroyed him, and when he returns he'll destroy you too."

            "I welcome him to try," stated Severus.

            "Consider yourself negative a family!" Yelled the older man.

            "I've had no family since mum died! Now get the hell out of my house," he yelled in a low dangerous voice, that would easily have any student running. He held his breath waiting for something, anything, finally he heard a loud snap and his father was gone. Severus let out a breath, and for the first time since he had left his father's house thirteen years ago, he collapsed into a fetal position on the floor and cried.

            "Severus, child," the voice was softer, and more gentle as Severus felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace, he knew who it was, and easily allowed the comfort to come. 

            "You have a family child, you have Harry, and myself. Minerva loves you like a son. We all love you," Severus nodded, leaning his head on Albus' shoulder.

            "Where is Harry?"

            "Sleeping in Minerva's quarters on the couch, we'll bring him tomorrow if you'd like, or you can come back with me, and stay then we'll come and celebrate Christmas."

            "Anything sounds better than staying here," Albus nodded, and helped Severus to his feet.

They flooed to Minerva's quarters, where Severus saw the small child on the couch, sound asleep, lying down beside him, Severus curled up himself and wrapped an arm around the boy. He gently caressed the boy's temple as he listened to his even breathing, thanking god that whether he had a real father, he had others who care about him.

            "Happy Christmas Harry," he whispered.

Lady Lily3-I'm glad you are liking this story, I hope the like for it will only continue as Harry grows closer and closer

            To his first year at Hogwarts, with some surprises in store along the way.

Heather Snape--Thanks' for your review, it's always nice to know people are reading your stories, and enjoying it

AthenaKitty--Yes Harry will be going until he graduates, and defeats the dark lord and possibly a few months after

            That has all happened. I'm pretty much going with the books but with a twist to it, and hopefully I'll have my last 

            Two parts out before she has the last two books out, lol, being able to write it is a lot easier then thinking to parts

            I know are huge.

Mikee--There will be a warning for Lucius, I know a lot of people are wandering what I'm going to do to him, but so

            Far I have no intentions of killing him off until the very, a lot of people are going to be based around what he

            Does, including Severus, Damien, Ron, and Draco, so I need him to stay alive for quite some time.  

Inysa--I'm really glad you like it so far, I'm having a great time writing this, I'm almost finished with Part one, which

            Is just as exciting to me as anything, so I'll be able to go on to Part two, I think I'm going to drift away from the

            Books a little more come part two, just because I don't want it to be exactly like the books though.

Pip3--I have to agree Poor Harry, but I feel bad for Severus, I think my biggest thing in this story I'm trying to get across

            Is the depth of each character, and how people only see one side of Severus, I read a part of book one

            Late last night, the part where Snape decides to referee the Quidditch game, and I noticed that while

            He did seem angry, he also seemed like he really wants to protect Harry.

Rosaleen--Thank you I'm glad you like the explanation, sometimes it's hard to come up with that kind of stuff, and 

            I know I tried very hard with that one, I didn't want it to be like all the others, it wouldn't be as interesting.

Dir en Grey-- Yes he whined lol

Eva McGregor--This idea has originated from about twelve different stories I've read, some have been discontinued

            Others have been on hiatus for God knows how long, and others are still going strong, and each one has

            It's own little twist. However, I've read at list six stories about Harry being a little kid in Severus' care, and I 

            Love that kind of story, because I like Sev, and I like little Harry, so I wanted to focus on that, and keep it

            Different. So if it sounds familiar that would be why.  Thanks for the review

Can You See--Thanks you for the review, and yes Draco is very scared of his father, as we will be finding out in later

            Chapters, as well as in the last part of the series, which he does something a little unexpected. Stay tuned! J

Lacye74--Glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you keep coming back for more!


	8. Happy Birthday Harry

~Chapter Seven~

            Two years had gone by, and the school terms had just finished, and young Harry Potter was only a month from beginning at Hogwarts. As it had been discussed Harry had been placed in care of Lei Dumbledore-Prewett, who had a young boy named Damien, who got along quite well with Harry the two had become inseparable over the past two years. Harry would return on weekends and breaks to his father, and sometimes Lei and Damien would join Harry and Severus for dinner and such, Harry had noticed they had a sort of chemistry together, and wanted Severus to fall for Lei.

            Severus smiled as he decorated the house, Harry was over at Lei's right now, playing with Damien, and she would bring him by soon, so that they could all celebrate Harry's eleventh birthday. Lupin would also becoming, and so would Dumbledore, Minerva some of Harry and Damien's friends.

            "When is he arriving?" Lupin's voice filled the living room, Severus swiveled around and smiled.

            "Any minute, I think he knows something is up, but I don't want to ruin it for him, he's so excited about Hogwarts, I swear Damien and him, it's all they ever talk about," Severus stated as Lupin helped him set out the food plates and such.

            "He's gonna be a Ravenclaw, I'm telling you Sev, I've seen these children before, they're genius, when he's not playing the child is sitting in that library reading."

            "Anything is better than Hufflepuff or Gryffindor."

            "His parents were Gryffindor, he could very well go there too, if you think about it, he's got the courage to be Gryffindor, I've seen you two in an argument. Could be in Slytherin as well, he's very devious at times."

            "Are you finished analyzing my son?" Severus said smiling.

            "Yeah, guess so, you're right though, he doesn't belong in Hufflepuff."

            "I may rip the hat apart if he goes to Hufflepuff," Severus huffed.

            "He's a lot like you Sev, sometimes if I didn't know better I'd say he was more your son than James'; Although he has some of James' mannerisms."

            "He's not like me."

            "Oh no, has he ever glared at you…yeah that glare the one you're shooting at me now, he picked that up from you Sev. He also has your walk, and when he's angry he stalks slightly. Oh and when he's confused or surprised his brow furrows just like yours…"

            "Lupin…"

            "Oh, and there's…" Severus slapped his hand over the man's mouth.

            "Shut up," Severus finally said causing Lupin to smile.

            "He doesn't have your hair!" Severus picked up the nearest harmless object and threw it at Lupin.

            "What…I'm serious," Lupin said laughing.

            "My father had greasy hair thank you, if I could help it I would, and it's no that bad!" Severus yelled.

            "Oh this is always a dream conversation between two men," Dumbledore's voice came, causing the two men to chuckle lightly.

            "As always impeccable timing sir," Lupin said smiling and clapping Dumbledore on the shoulder. Severus suddenly noticed the large package in Albus' arms.

            "You guys need to stop spoiling that child," Severus stated.

            "Come now Severus, what are grandfathers and uncles for, but spoiling their children."

            "Yeah well, he needs to get used to the fact that he can't have everything he wants, he's famous, he doesn't need a big head!" Severus stated.

            "Severus, your son hardly has a big head, thanks to you," Remus stated.

            "What are you trying to say werewolf?" Severus said taking offense.

            "I'm trying to say that you spoil that child just as much as we do, but he is well grounded. He doesn't think he's famous, or lucky, he thinks his mother is famous, that she's the one who saved him. So don't punish him for something he had nothing to do with."

            "I don't punish him for anything."

            "Oh no, can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't push it sometimes…that you don't look at him from time to time and hate him because of James."

            "I do not!" Severus defended himself.

            "Liar!" Remus argued.

            "Severus, Remus, do not start this," Dumbledore intervened, "You were both pleasant a moment ago, and need I remind you that Severus is Harry's father now, what he thinks or does is his business Remus, not yours. As for young Harry, he's very happy, and he does not have a large head. Now let's go back to having fun, we've got a little boy's birthday to enjoy."

            "Sorry Albus," Remus muttered. Severus remained quiet. Minerva walked in a few minutes later, when finally the guest of honor arrived. 

            "Dad!" Harry cried as he entered the house, Severus smiled as his son practically bounded into his arms.

            "Happy Birthday Harry," Severus whispered hugging him. He smiled over at Damien, and then at Lei, he quickly pecked Lei on the cheek.

            "Well, let's get too it then, come on Harry, you've got tons of presents to open," Severus said smiling as Harry hugged each of the people that had come, Hagrid had now joined the group as well.

            They ate come cake, and finally Harry sat down in front of his father, everyone sitting around him, Damien right beside him and smiled, the two had become best friends, and loved one another like brothers. 

            "Open mine first," Damien said smiling widely, Harry nodded and took the gift in hand. In a matter of moments the gift was opened, inside was a necklace, a small jade tiger on a black twine. 

            "Cool," Harry said smiling.

            "I've got one too, mum says it was my dad's and his brother's. They could talk to each other with it, you know like hear each other's thoughts if they needed to. That way if you or I are ever in trouble we'll know," Damien stated. Harry smiled and placed it around his neck.

            "Thanks Damien, I love it," Harry said, causing Damien to smile widely again. Harry smiled as Hagrid handed him a present.

            "Thanks Hagrid," Harry ripped it open and smiled, a brown photo album now sat in his lap, opening it up Harry gasped.

            "Mum, and dad?" Harry asked looking at the picture of the two people waving and holding him as they smiled. Severus looked at the picture of Harry's shoulder, he had forgotten how beautiful Lily had been.

            "Yep, you're father took that picture, your father being Severus now, not James, since he's in the picture," Hagrid said smiling. Harry smiled as well and turned to the next page, a younger Severus waved at him as he held a smiling Harry, only a little older than the last picture.

            "That's two days after you came to live with me," Severus said smiling, he remembered Hagrid taking that picture. Harry smiled and turned the next page, Severus was fast asleep in a rocking chair, leaning against him was Harry, probably four, fast asleep.

            "I like that picture," Harry said smiling.

            "I do too," Severus said. As Harry continued he found several with all the people he loved, including Damien and Lei.

            "Thanks Hagrid."

            "You're welcome 'Arry."

            "Here Harry, this one is from me and Damien," Lei said smiling as she handed the boy a box like package. Upon opening it Harry found several books inside and smiled widely.

            "I've checked you don't have any of them, one is a Quidditch book, and most of the others are other various books I thought you'd like." Harry nodded as he looked at the wide variety.

            "Thank you," he said smiling.

            "Harry, this is from the teaching staff including myself and Dumbledore," Minerva said smiling and handing him the package. Harry quickly ripped it open, inside were several items, the one that interested him the most was sitting right on top.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

~

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted 

at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please 

find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await you owl by no 

later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress 

            "I'm in? Really?" Harry asked, Severus rolled his eyes and chuckled.

            "As if you wouldn't be, child your name has been on that list since the second you were born, and since you were born you have been an absolute yes. By the way Damien you've been accepted too," Severus said handing the boy his letter as well, causing the boy to smile and cheer.

            "This is great," Harry said.

            "Well pet, what are you waiting for, open the rest," stated Minerva, causing everyone to laugh. Harry looked inside and found a hat, like the students usually got, as well as a book from his school list.

            "This is great, thanks Minerva," he said smiling.

            "Please realize Harry you can't call us what you usually call us here at school," Severus stated.

            "I know, although it would be pretty funny to call you Sevy in the middle of potions class."

            "You do and I'll curse you till Christmas," Severus stated smiling at the child.

            "Here Harry, open mine next," Remus said handing him the well wrapped package. Harry easily ripped it open and gasped, what looked to be an iron paper weight with raven sitting upon the back of a lion, which looked to be on the prowl, in front of the lion was a snake raised up protruding his fangs, and a badger just on the other side of the snake, as though observing the scene.

            "Those are the mascots of each house at Hogwarts, I thought you might like it," Remus said smiling. Harry nodded. Then he noticed something from under it.

            "What's this?" Harry asked holding up the journal.

            "Open it," Harry nodded and slowly opened the journal.

Moony- this class is killing me, oh my god, hey did you catch a glimpse at Evans this 's'morning, man she was hot…swear I'm gonna marry her one day. -Prongs-

-Prongs- Stop your dreamin' hoof boy, looks more like Snivelly has her -Moony-

-Moony and Prongs- You're both dreamin' Snivelly's too goofy for her, has his nose stuck in that book all day. I didn't know better I'd think he deserved to be in Ravenclaw. -Padfoot-

-Moony, Padfoot, Prongs- put it away, we're in the middle of transfiguration, and Sev isn't the only looking, so is MM -Evans-

            "What is this Uncle Remus?" Harry finally asked watching as the words wrote themselves down on the journal like book.

            "Well, your father liked to call it Scribbles in History, but truth is it would have to be scribbles in every class, if you read on long enough you'll see that not only Lily, me and my friends wrote in it, sometimes we passed it around the entire class when we could and everyone wrote in it a little bit. I must admit, it was the only idea ever invented by everyone in a single history class, that caused all the houses to come together. A person from each house eventually wrote in there," Remus said.

            "Hey yeah, I remember this thing, can't remember how many conversations I had with my buddies too," Severus stated.

            "Yes, I must admit I remember this too, I do believe Professor Kirkston took it one day, and we had quite a round with it in the staff room," they all looked at Minerva as she said this.

            "Who says adults can't have some fun," stated Dumbledore, as everyone laughed.

            "Here you are child, this is from me," Dumbledore said handing Harry a gift. Tearing it open Harry smiled, a large book sat inside, as well a picture of the entire staff at Hogwarts, with Harry sitting in Severus' arms. The book was _Hogwarts…a History._

            "Thanks Grandpa Albus, I love the book, and the picture," Harry smiled and then saw his father place a considerably large present in front of him.

            "This is from me, for the most part, a couple things from your mother Lily, and one item from your father James." Harry smiled softly and ripped the paper away from the package. On the top were a small velvet ring box, and a larger wider box. Harry reached out and opened the ring box first, inside lay a beautiful ring, with a green stone, and a crest on the engraved in the stone.

            "It's the Snape family ring, I actually got it from my Uncle, who didn't believe my father deserved it, so I was given it, as my uncle had no children. Anyway, I thought you might like it, seeing as you are old enough, and you are my son." Severus said smiling.

            "Cool," Harry opened the next one and smiled, a cloak clasp sat inside, it held the Snape family crest. Underneath he smiled as he noticed a small leather bound book. "What's this dad?"

            "It's your mother's journal, uh, she gave it to me, well left it to me in her will, with directions to give it to you when you were ten or eleven. So there you go, um, she wrote in it a lot, I know some of her later entries were about you."

            "Thanks dad, I know this probably means a lot to you," Harry said smiling.

            "Your welcome son, your mother meant a lot to me, but you mean more."

            Harry smiled and reached for the last three books, one of which was a Christmas story, it didn't look brand new though, it looked fairly old.

            "It was your dad's, read the inside," Severus said smiling. Nodding Harry opened it up and began to read.

Harry,

If you're reading this, then I have passed on and one of four people are giving this to you, I want you to understand right now, I love and adore you, my little boy, you were a miracle in waiting. I hope you protect yourself and live your life as best you can. Remember your mother and I adored you with all our hearts, and if you're with who I think you're with, then, I do believe you may be in the best care you could have, even if I never got along with the man.

This was my favorite book as a young boy, and I thought I'd pass it down, I also have it on highest authority that if you are indeed with Severus Snape, then you're a reader, and most likely your nose is always in the book. Snape's always was, and truth is so was your mother's. That's probably how they first met, in the library, Severus and she were very close. Sometimes I think they both should have been in Ravenclaw, because if your mom hadn't been in Gryffindor I would be convinced that's where she should have been. 

One time your mother told me about her sorting, and she said that the hat had problems with where to place her, your mother had a thirst for knowledge, and from the sound of it, so does Severus. Good luck son, take this with you and treasure it, and always remember you've always been loved since before you were born.

Love Always,

Your father James Potter

            Harry wiped a tear away gently and sighed, looking down at the book he held it tightly to his chest, he slowly got up and sat in his father's lap, the older man hugged him tightly and kissed his head.

            "He's right you know, you've been loved since the moment you were born, Happy birthday Harry, I'm proud of you," Severus said smiling.

            It was later that night, everyone had left for the most part, Harry would remain with Severus until the term started, but Damien would be coming with them to Diagon Alley in three weeks to pick school stuff. Harry was sitting in his bed, his bed clothes wrapped around his body, up to his waist, leaning against the head board and pillows as he read a book he had received for his birthday, when he heard a knock on his door.

            "Come on in dad," he said, he watched his father come in with a piece of cake and a single candle in it.

            "Dad," Harry said chuckling as his father sat down beside him, and placing the plate on the bedside table.

            "Happy birthday son, you made it, you're going to Hogwarts in a month," Severus said looking at the young man, the boy had grown so much, they had come so far since they had become a family.

            "Thanks dad…it's not going to change is it?"

            "What?"

            "Our relationship? I mean, I'm not going to see you all the time, although more than the past few years, but…"

            "No worries Harry, you and me, we're safe son. We'll always be friends, and father and son."

            "I love you dad," Harry said smiling. Severus nodded and took the book from his son's hands and also placed it on the bed side table, with that he leaned forward and placed a kiss on the boy's head.

            "Get some rest kiddo, see you in the morning." Severus leaned over and turned the light off, watching Harry lie down in the bed and rolled over on his side, reaching out Severus ran a hand through Harry's hair for a few moments, until he heard the young man's breathing even out as the boy fell into a deep sleep.

            "Sleep well buddy."

Can You See --I always felt that J.K. Rowling had Snape kind of hiding in the shadows, but I knew he had to have a heart, I believed it. I'm glad others do too, thanks for the review!

Heather Snape --I'm sorry your sick Heather, and I hope you feel better, and I'm glad you felt better with my chapter, I love Christmas too!

Eva McGregor --Lol, I read your story, the unfinished one, it was great so far, please do finish it! I can honestly tell you minus a few glitches I am almost finished with the first part of the series and will be moving on shortly with part two, I hope you will continue to read the rest.

Prophetess Of Hearts-- lol I wouldn't mind, don't worry the bas…I mean jerk gets what's coming to him eventually.

Rosaleen--You will continually noticed that Sev continually has Albus, Minerva and Remus(most of the time) to back him up. I made it that way because I could never figure out why they seemed so angry sometimes.

Headncloud--I enjoy writing as much as you guys like reading it! 

Dir en Grey --Yes this story will continue on to Hogwarts, and cover each year, there will be four parts to this series, the next part will be years three and four at Hogwarts. 

Mikee--I used to ask about traditions in my house when I was little, because I live with my grandparents, so I thought it would be cool to bring that bit alive. Lol, I don't think you're the only one who wants these two to finish each other off, unfortunately it won't happen quite like that, but you're not far off.

Pip3 --I've written on of the stories when Severus made a complete 180 during the middle of the school year, and I found it more complicated than this one, because you were dealing with already set emotions. I enjoy writing this one a lot. 

Lady Lily3--Thank you, it means a lot to know people look forward to every chapter ahead. I know I look forward to it as well, lol maybe that sounds goofy but I like it when people like what I write. Enjoy.

Jaximillion--Yes within the next…(three chapters I believe) Harry will be headed to Hogwarts, Then from there on most of the time he will be at Hogwarts.

Athenakitty--I love how you phrase the questions, and sometimes I want to answer every question, sometimes I know I can't. However, I hope you are enjoying this story thanks for the review!

SlythGrl18 --Thank you for the review, please enjoy! 


	9. Saying Goodbye

~Chapter Eight~

            Severus was sitting in his office when he heard a loud pop and looked up to see Remus Lupin, looking distraught and frustrated. Severus looked up at him and tried to smile, but noticed that Remus didn't seem up to much smiling.

            "Something wrong Lupin?" Severus asked, as he continued to look down at his paper.

            "Uh, yeah, we need to talk," Lupin whispered. Severus looked up and noticed the werewolf seemed close to tears.

            "About what?"

            "Harry, and my being here…" Lupin looked at the man who had become a friend, and suddenly Lupin realized he would miss Severus as much as he would Harry.

            "I'm not following," Severus stated behind his desk and Lupin took a seat.

            "I have to leave, I can't stay here, at least not right now, it's a bad time to be a werewolf here. I'm not safe, I'd be better off going to America, for at least a little while."

            "America, why on earth there," Severus said annoyed.

            "Well, they're more accepting of…some things, and it would be safer, and it may give me time to get things straight in my life, look I don't want to do this Severus, believe me, I love that little boy as much as you do, but I'm a werewolf," Lupin stated.

            "Why does that suddenly matter! Dammit Lupin, it never mattered before, suddenly you want to run away from that?"

            "I'm not running away Snape, I'm trying to come to terms with things."

            "What do you call leaving without telling that young boy in there, because I can bet you that you weren't going to tell him, you were going to ask me…weren't you, weren't you!" Demanded Severus.

            "Look Severus I really don't want to have this argument right now, okay, it's bad enough I really do have to go. I've made a friend, and a family I never thought I'd have, and amazingly enough you're the one who gave it to me," Lupin spoke.

            "You cannot leave me to that child! He loves you, you're the best friend he's ever going to have," Severus was now yelling.

            "Severus, you're his father, he loves you too, I'm only a god-father and uncle figure."

            "Only, only, what the hell do you think you are to me, I didn't waste all these years getting to know you as a friend for you to run out now."

            "Look Severus, it's the way it is okay, I'm sorry. You're my friend too, but I can't stay here anymore, the Ministry won't allow it."

            "Get Dumbledore to say something for you…"

            "Severus, even if he would, it wouldn't matter, they're getting rid of all the werewolves in these parts right now, they think they're a danger. Look I will be back okay, I promise you, but until that moment, I'm safer elsewhere. I'll write Harry all the time," Lupin said.

            "That doesn't make up for the fact that I'm the one who will have to tell him," Severus said.

            "I know, and I'm sorry, really, but this is hard enough, I'll write you whenever I get wherever I'm going," Lupin turned from Severus, but Severus caught Lupin's arm.

            "Look Remus, take care of yourself okay, I don't need you disappointing Harry, because if you do, I'll make sure you are no longer a werewolf," Remus smiled softly and nodded, then with a loud pop he was gone.

            Severus sighed as he walked into the large library, sitting on the couch by the window, Harry was reading a rather large novel. Severus sighed and slowly approached the young man, feeling fear grip his stomach.

            "Hey book boy, you and I need to talk," Severus said.

            "Yeah…okay dad, just let me finish this book…" Harry said eyes still following the words on the page. Severus reached forward and plucked the book from his hands, causing Harry to grasp for it and scowl. It hit Severus, that was his scowl, his glare, dear god the child was so much like him.

            "No Harry, I mean we need to talk now buddy," Harry sighed and brought his legs off the couch, allowing his father to sit down on the couch near him, there was a quite uncomfortable silence between the two, and then Severus took a deep breath, book still in hand.

            "Ah, son, I just spoke with Uncle Lupin, and well, um… Harry, Lupin is going away for awhile. Before you ask, no I do not know how long. Um, he said he was going to America or something for a while, to sort some things out, and then he'd be back. He says it'll be better for him as a werewolf."

            "You're joking right… this is all a bad joke you're…where's Uncle Remus," Harry got up, but his father caught his wrist, turning him Severus looked up into Harry's wet eyes, and felt his own eyes growing damp.

            "This isn't a joke Harry, I'm really sorry, I tried to talk to him but…"

            "No! You're lying! You said something to him didn't you! What did you tell him! NO!" Harry turned and ran out of the room, leaving Severus alone in the large quite library, sighing Severus slowly got up and headed downstairs, deciding that was the best place, for now anyway.

            Harry sat in his room, staring at the ceiling, tears dripping off his soaked cheeks as he thought about Lupin not being here. He couldn't imagine a day without Remus, it was hard enough imagining one without Severus, or anyone else he loved. Why Lupin? Harry didn't really blame his father, but as usual, dad was the closest person and Harry let his anger fly.

            Just as Harry turned over on his side a owl flew in, dropped an envelope in his hands and disappeared out the window again, Harry looked at it, and knew instantly it was from Remus.

Harry,

Have I mentioned I'm sorry? It was better this way buddy, I realize how hurt you must feel right now, but it wasn't your fault, and it wasn't Severus', the Ministry of Magic is getting rid of all werewolves in these parts, and a lot of them aren't surviving very long to get very far away. I couldn't let anything happen to you or me. Maybe it was panic, but whether it was panic or love for the only nephew I've ever had, I'm not really sure. Either way, I did it for you, because you're safe right now and that's what matters.

Please don't blame your pop, I realize this is rough, especially with school starting soon, but just remember I love you, and I'm still reachable, just owl me anytime, I'll always respond buddy. Listen you be good okay, don't stay up to late with your new friends at Hogwarts, and listen to your old man when he tells you things, because he'd usually right, believe that if you will.

Oh and good luck with your house. I know your dad thinks you'll either be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but I'd bet even money on Gryffindor or Slytherin, no matter, wherever you go, you're father will be proud of you, and so will I. 

Be good Harry, 

With love,

Remus Lupin 

            Harry wiped the tears away and looked at the note, sighing he sat it on his bedside table and put his head on the pillow, never realizing he would fall asleep so quickly.

            Severus slowly crept into the room, looking at the sleep figure of his son, smiling he muttered a small spell to change the clothes from day clothes to night clothes, allowing the young man to be more comfortable. Severus sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed, looking at the innocence written all over the face.

            "I'm sorry dad," came the whisper, Severus looked at him and smiled softly.

            "I know, you're forgiven, I'm sorry I had to tell you, now get some rest, School starts in three days, and we're off to Diagon Alley quite soon," Severus pressed a kiss on the boy's left temple then slowly left the room, smiling as he closed the door, knowing that his son was going to be okay.

Pip3--Lol, thanks for all your reviews they are very appreciated

Headncloud--Glad you're enjoying this thanks for the review

Mikee--No worries there will eventually be a serious Lucius bashing, trust me, I hate the man, I've been reading samihain's(sp) story Solstice(sp) and I hate him more than I do when I'm writing mine. Thank you for your review.

Lad Lily3--Severus isn't going to be mean…he will be a little like normal Snape, because Voldemort doesn't realize he has Harry, so Snape needs to keep that image up a little so the Dark Lord doesn't get suspicious, and Snape does go one to explain this to Harry.

Makalani Astral--I'm glad you're enjoying this, and I like Snape this way too.

Kateri1--Thank you! Glad you like it

Lirael2--Draco is going to play a VERY important part later on during Harry's sixth year, he's going to play a very Large part, however until the fifth year it will be about the same between the two, then Lucius will…well read and find out! I'm excited about how it's going to go. No hints for houses sorry guys! You'll find out soon enough, and hate me for it or love me for it.

Lilinfields--Thank you glad you're reading it

Asa-chan--I'm not really sure why you think a Snape/OC would make this story bad, I've written them before and I've had many good comments, I'm not trying to brag, and I'm really sorry if you don't want to read it anymore if there is a Snape/OC relationship, but I'm okay with giving this away, there will be eventually, and it will not be bad. However, it will also be hard to tell from time to time. This other character is very important to this series as well. Once again I'm sorry if you don't like this, and I can't stop you from not reading this, but I have it planned out already. 

Heather Snape--I can't wait either, lol there aren't as many changes in the first year as their will be in the following years. As soon as You-Know-Who is back, things will have to change a little.

Eva McGregor--Thank you for noticing that, and for all of you who noticed that, I did change it later on that day or the next day, and I feel like an idiot, because I had it so Harry was turning eleven, but for some reason I typed in ten, don't ask, anyway thanks again for the review!

SlytherinSupreme--Thanks for the review!

Dir en Grey--lol sorry about the 2003 it from cutting and pasting, anyway I'm excited about the house, however I'm also notice I might lose people, but we'll see.

Iniysa--glad you like it. Thank you for the review!

Ariana Dumbledore--It's amazing how easy it is to pick up stupid mistakes, thanks I did change it, and I appreciate your telling me, my beta or myself didn't pick it up, which is a bad thing. Thanks for the review, even it was telling me about an error.

Athenakitty--I am following the books to a certain degree, the main parts will remain the same for the most part, and yes Sirius will be in the series. As will Wormtail. 

Rosaleen--Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter.

HINT TO HOUSE: He won't be in Hufflepuff.

Also if you are the hundredth review (the first person to review for this chapter) if you ask me a question (and you're extremely specific and I don't feel it will give away anything to huge…and I can answer yes or no to it or minor details without telling everyone, I will answer anything you ask.) Does that make sense, the first person to review in this chapter you can ask any question about my series and I will answer it.


	10. Diagon Alley

~Chapter Nine~

            "Harry, hurry up, we're gonna be late, I told Lei we'd meet her at Flourish and Blotts by ten," Severus called up to his son two days later, Lei was keeping the boys in the hotel that evening, and would bid them a farewell at the train tomorrow, and Severus would leave for school tonight.

            "Be right there!" Harry hurried down the stairs a few seconds later smiling widely, Severus chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.

            "Okay, into the floor with you, remember clearly."

            "Diagon Alley!" Harry yelled, green flames erupted around him. A moment later he was standing inside Flourish and Blotts, a moment later so was his dad. 

            "Good to see you!" called Severus as he spotted Lei, she and Severus hugged tightly, as the boys met and spoke in pleasant voices.

            "Okay, you two go get your wands, and we'll meet you at the pet shop, so we can get your pets," Lei said smiling, Severus nodded to Harry, telling him it was all right, the two boys smiled.

            "See you later then," Harry said as they headed off. Severus smiled and gently reached out, clasping Lei's hand, looking at her he smiled. They walked off towards the book stores, to buy the boy's books.

            "Ollivander's, this is the place Damien," Harry said pointing to the old rickety looking building. A tiny bell rang as Harry and Damien slowly entered. Damien ran a bony hand through his thick brown hair and let out a low whistle, the place was covered with boxes and boxes of wands.

            "Ahh, Mr. Prewett, Mr. Potter, I was wondering when I'd see you in here," an older man said causing both you men to jump, his eyes silvery and creepy, he stared at them, as though memorizing they're every feature.

            "Ah, Mr. Potter, you have your mother's eyes, seems like yesterday she bought her first wand, I remember every wand ever sold. You're mothers, was made of willow, she liked it for charm work. The wand chooses the person though. Ah and Mr. Prewett, you look like your mother, but you have your father's frame, yes he was a tough one he was. Eleven and a quarter inch, perfect for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Your father was a hero for many years, still is for many, fought to the bitter end he did. I remember your mother as well, almost sorted into Slytherin she was, ended up in Ravenclaw, she was smart, and the young man she was with, Severus, he was a nice boy, his wand suited more Defense as well I must say, they seemed like quite an item, obviously it didn't end up that way. Alas, I guess you two are here for your wands am I right, of course I am, now let us take care of Mr. Prewett first, come child, try this wand, nine and a half inches, oak wand, with a Dragon Heartstring core," Damien looked at Harry with a nervous look, but Harry simply shrugged and Damien gave it a flick, sending several boxes flying off the shelves.

            Harry giggled as he heard the crash and watched the boxes, Mr. Ollivander simply shook his head and handed the boy another one, explaining, "eleven inches with a unicorn hair core," the man said, handing him yet again another wand, but nothing bad happened this time, Harry watched as the wand seemed to glow for a moment, and Mr. Ollivander nodded.

            "Excellent, now come Mr. Potter, your turn," Mr. Ollivander was creepy, or at least Harry thought so, and got the feeling Damien was feeling the same way.

            "All right, try this one Mr. Potter, Beachwood, dragon heartstring, nine inches, flexible," Harry nodded slowly and flicked the wand, like Damien everything went flying.

            "Nope, nope, no, here try this, Maple, Phoenix feather, seven inches…" another flick and Mr. Ollivander was offering Harry a third wand, and Damien was laughing.

            "Of course, how could I be so foolish, try this one Mr. Potter, thirteen-and-a half inches, phoenix tail feather, holly." Harry didn't have to do anything, because immediately the wand glowed, it had picked it's wizard. 

            "Curious," the man spoke, Harry looked up.

            "I'm sorry?" Harry asked as he backed towards Damien.

            "That wand has a Phoenix tail feather, the Phoenix only gave to feathers, it's brother belongs to the man…who gave you that scar." 

            "Um, we've got to go meet our parents, here's the money," and with that the two boys hurried out of the shop, Damien looked at Harry.

            "You didn't believe that did you?" Damien asked in his usual thin but strong voice.

            "I don't really know, Let's just drop it, okay, he kinda creeps me out," Harry said softly, Damien nodded firmly and they headed towards the Owl Shop.

            "I want an owl," Damien said, Harry shook his head.

            "Nah, I don't think I do, no offense, they're great and all, and maybe one day I'll have one, but…well I think I want something like a cat," explained Harry.

            "Look there's mom and your dad," Damien said pointing to their parents…Harry suddenly noticed it. Severus was leaning over his finger of his left hand sticking through a cage petting a kind looking white kitten, his other hand, however was firmly latched onto Lei, fingers laced together, as she smiled and giggled at him.

            "Damien, I think my dad likes your mum," Harry whispered, Damien apparently noticed it too, because he just watched them.

            "I guess that's cool, we could end up…brothers," Damien stated.

            "Harry, Damien, come on boys, come pick your pets," Lei called over. The two were no longer holding hands but each looking at different animals, however Harry's eyes caught on the beautiful little black kitten. She was in a small cage, just below the one Severus and Lei had been looking at, she seemed lonely. Harry approached her and placed his fingers through her cage, almost instantly she sat back on her hind legs and began to bat at his fingers with her paws. Harry chuckled as she began to try and bite his fingers.

            "You're a beautiful one," Harry whispered opening up the cage and lifting the kitten into his arms, its tiny meow made him chuckle.

            "What do you think Damien?" A voice came from behind Damien, who was now looking at all the owls, he wasn't sure what to think as Severus came up from behind him, and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders.

            "I really want a dog, but I can't have one at Hogwarts, so I'd really like an owl, but I don't know which one to pick, I like this ash colored owl, he's cute, but I'm not really sure. What is Harry getting?"

            "He's looking at a kitten," Severus stated.

            "I think I want this owl, I'm going to name it Hooty," explained Damien, causing Severus to chuckle lightly.

            "Original name, I admit. I'll be right back, I need to see what is keeping my son, why don't you grab your owl, and that white one over there, I want Harry to have an owl whether he's getting that kitten or not," Damien nodded and looked up at Severus.

            "Thanks Sev," the older man nodded and ruffled the child's hair. 

            Severus smiled as he saw his young son seated on the floor playing with the small kitten, which seemed just barely old enough to be away from it's mother. It was stumbling a little bit, proving just how young it was. It's nose was very pink, and had bright emerald eyes, much like Harry's.

            "Hey you, you going to buy the cat, or stay here with it," Severus called, Harry looked up and smiled at his father.

            "Sorry dad, can I have her?" Severus nodded and waited until the younger boy had the cage in hand as well as the kitten, which seemed perfectly happy with its new owner.

            "What are you going to name her?"

            "Andromeda, because she's mysterious, just like the galaxy," explained Harry, Severus smiled knowingly, just as Lei came over and gripped his hand smiling at him.

            "I don't think he even knows," Lei said chuckling as Severus approached the counter and paid for the boy's pets.

            "Where to now dad?" Harry asked.

            "To The Leaky Cauldron, I want to get your room and drop everything off, then you boys are more than welcome to wander around Diagon Alley, but you have to stay in Diagon Alley, you're not allowed anywhere else, understood."

            "Yes sir," answered both boys.

            After settling into the rooms above The Leaky Cauldron, Harry said goodbye to his father, since he would be heading back to Hogwarts while they were out, then the two boys left. Severus looked at Lei and smiled.

            "I guess I should go," Severus said looking into her beautiful eyes and sighing.

            "No, don't go, not yet," she said quietly, incase the boys were still near.

            "I don't really have to leave for awhile yet," he said smiling softly, he leaned forward placing a kiss on her lips, however neither let go, as Severus wrapped his arms around her waist, and Lei's arms draped around his shoulders.

            "You sure you want to start this in the hallway, perhaps the bedroom would be better," Lei spoke smiling, god how she didn't want him to leave. 

            "Bed would be best," he murmured, wanting to hold her forever, as though he could as a young boy when he had her in his arms. The two quickly entered the room and smiled at each other; Lei reached out and gently began to unbutton his top, looking at him.

            "I haven't had…you know sex, in well a long time," she whispered, he smiled at her nodding. He reached out and took a hold of the bottom of her shirt, and slowly began to lift it up. She looked at his sculpted chest and smiled as he pulled her close, chest against chess, he pressed a kiss into her lips.

            "I know, me either, not since…not since before you got married," he whispered kissing her again. She kissed back, her hands roaming over his back, as he gently slid his hands over her hips, he felt her hands move to his pants, trying to unbutton them, he smiled against her lips began to help, pulling off his pants.

            "I've missed you Severus," she whispered as they lay on the bed. She pulled the sheets up over their backs, to remain warm, and heard Severus casting a silencing charm. His hands roaming over her body, as well as her's over his. Love from years ago slowly coming back as they made love, like they had before. 

            Before life had taken them by the collar and yanked them around; Severus had lost the two women he loved more than anything in the world, both to men he had disliked. As Severus' lips roamed over Lei's neck, he couldn't help but feel younger, and in love more than ever. 

            Severus sighed earlier then next morning, an arm under Lei's head as they both lay in the bed, covered by the blankets, he sighed, leaning his head against hers, he smiled.

            "Just as good as the last time," he stated, causing her to laugh and smile.

            "Severus…what would you do, if I told you Damien was yours?"

            "I'd tell you can't be possible," he said softly, thinking she was joking, she turned on her side, allowing him to curl his arm around her silky shoulder, a hand on his chest she looked into his pool black like eyes.

            "It is possible Severus, think about it, when's the last time you and I were together?"

            "Three months before you married Gideon, I told you to protect yourself, and so you acted as though we had never had a relationship, and you two went on with your lives…"

            "Think about it Severus, Damien's birthday was July 29th, and he was two months early, the last time we had seen each other was in January," Severus thought back and closed his eyes. 

            "Gideon?"

            "He knew, I think he always knew, he didn't say anything, and we named the boy after him so there would be no question," Severus looked at her and sighed sadly.

            "If I had known…"

            "I didn't want you to know Severus, God, part of me did, but another part told me it wasn't safe, and then eventually I thought you wouldn't care, then I lost touch with you, and…" she stopped, tears clouding her eyes as she looked down at their hands, he gripped them gently, bringing them up to his lips he pressed a kiss into them.

            "Sounds like we're going to have to do something about this aren't we. I love Damien, he's a wonderful boy, and Harry loves him like a brother. I'm also positive they haven't missed our relationship, or at least our hand holding, I do believe I caught them giggling a couple times."

            "Not yet Severus, I think it may be too early, let's wait a little while, I'm not saying…we shouldn't or can't get married, because, personally, I have loved you since I first met you and there's nothing I want more, but I'm not ready and neither are they," Severus nodded, and moved over so he was lying on top of her again.

            "I need to get to Hogwarts, it's almost seven, and I was supposed to be there at two yesterday afternoon," he said kissing her lips.

            "Don't go, can't you apparate in the tonight," she asked as he reached over he and grabbed his jeans.

            "Honey if I could, you know I would, but…" he smiled getting up and quickly getting dressed, he had only got his pants on when she came over and kissed him again.

            "You're horrible, do you know that," he said, reaching his hands on either side of his face and kissing her.

            "Where's my shirt," he murmured, she handed it to him and he smiled, kissing her once again, "I love you, see you tomorrow night in my dungeons?" He asked.

            "Yeah, because I really want rumors about the two of us being spread," she stated chuckling.

            "Honey," he whispered.

            "I'll be there, just get there on time, and Severus," she said pulling him back from the fire place quickly.

            "What?"

            "I love you," she said kissing his lips one last time, with that he stepped into the fire place, and was gone a moment later, she sighed and sat on the bed, feeling lonely almost instantly.

A/N:I'm just leaving a real quick note, first off thank you all for waiting! My beta has been quite busy and was unable to get to these chapters, which understandable. I have also been very busy. Please excuse all errors grammatical or otherwise in this chapter, because it was really not edited more than once. Other chapters will be added more often once again I apologize, and thank you for the reviews. Really quickly one person asked me two questions, and while she wasn't the 100th reviewer, I am going to answer both quickly. You know who you are--Yes Eva I will be going by book for the most part, and yes if you'd like help I am will, that is assuming you weren't joking, I would love to help you. g2g ttyl.


	11. The Train Ride

~Chapter Ten~

            Lei smiled as she straightened their robes, standing on the platform with them. She looked at Damien, his big dark eyes intent and excited, so much like his father's eyes, she had never realized it before, but he had his father's frame as well, and color. She looked over at Harry and smiled.

            "Now, you two be good, I don't want any owls saying you were bad, all right?" They both nodded.

            "Good, and stay out of trouble," she stated again. Damien smiled and hugged his mother tightly around her neck.

            "Bye honey, I love you, I'll see you for Christmas, I promise, okay," he pulled away and nodded. Harry reached out and hugged her as well.

            "Take care of yourself Harry, and remember school or not, you're father is your boss at school okay, listen to him," Harry nodded and with that the two boarded the train.

            "By boys, take care, and be good!" She called waiving them off, along with every other parent on the platform. Harry and Damien smiled as they sat back and sighed.

            "I think mom and your dad are going out," Damien commented.

            "I have to agree," Harry said chuckling.

            "Want to play Wizard's Chess?" Damien asked, Harry nodded and sat beside him. They were half way into the game, when a young man came in, holding a rat, he had red hair, freckles, and a dark smudge on his nose.

            "Any room in here? All the other cabins are taken," the boy said in a squeaky voice.

            "Sure," Damien said watching his best friend nod. The young man nodded his thanks and sat down on the seat across from them, looking at both of them he couldn't help but noticed they looked a bit alike.

            "You two brothers?" The boy asked.

            "No, we're not, just best friends, I'm Damien Prewett, and this is…" Harry smiled.

            "Harry Potter," the boy gaped at the boy.

            "The Harry Potter? Wow wicked!" The young boy said, "do you really have the…" Harry chuckled and pulled back his bangs, allowing the scar to show for a moment.

            "Wicked! Oh, sorry I'm Ronald Weasley, and this is my rat Scabbers, pathetic isn't he," stated Ron looking at the rat.

            "Yeah, he sort of is, this is my cat Andromeda, and Damien's owl Hooty," Harry said pointing to the pets, Andromeda was curled up near Hooty's cage, sleeping soundly.

            "Cool, so what house do you guys thing you're going to be in?" Ron asked.

            "Mum say's I'll be in Ravenclaw, but my dad was in Gryffindor, Harry's either gonna be in Slytherin or Gryffindor," Damien stated.

            "Nah, my dad said I could be in Ravenclaw too, says I have my nose in books all the time," Harry said chuckling.

            "I can't see you in Slytherin, no offense, but you're…well you're the boy-who-lived," Ron stated.

            "Believe me, I know, but, well, I was raised Slytherin, although sometimes I think my dad belongs in Gryffindor, because he's very brave, or Ravenclaw, he's really smart," Harry bragged, Damien grinned, knowing how proud Harry was of his father.

            "Excuse me, have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his," came a young voice, Harry looked up and felt his heart skip a beat, she had busy sandy hair, and blue green eyes.

            "No," Ron said annoyed, but Harry was still awed by her.

            "Your Harry Potter, I know all about you, I'm Hermione Granger…and you are?" She said looking at Ron.

            "Ron Weasley," Hermione said nothing at first, "charmed," she spoke, causing Harry to hide a chuckle. Damien shook his head.

            "I'm Damien Prewett," she smiled at him.

            "Hi, well, I need to go, best get your robes on we'll be there soon," she explained. Ron watched her leave.

            "What a witch," he stated.

            "In more ways than one apparently," snickered Damien, causing Ron to glare at him.

            "Girls are annoying," stated Ron sighing, causing both Harry and Damien to smile.

            "Might as well get used to it Ron, we do live with them, besides, I bet you won't be saying that two months from now."

            "I'll be saying that for the rest of my life, I've got a little sister and five older brothers," stated Ron.

            "Well we're both only children, so maybe we're a little more spoiled," Harry said smiling.

            "Last time I checked Harry, your dad refers to it as letting you have something special once in awhile," Harry chuckled and nodded.

            "Dad doesn't want to admit he spoils me, and he doesn't want to admit he loves me from time to time," Damien looked at him.

            "What about you Ron, what's your pop like?" Damien asked.

            "Okay I guess, he's not around much, but I love him. Dad works for the Ministry of Magic."

            "Cool," Harry said, looking at Damien. The sky outside had grown dark, as the three young boys stared out the window, rain was falling and they couldn't see much outside of the train. They noticed however, a large castle up on a mountain, Damien and Harry stared at it in, both had to admit the thing looked ten times bigger as a five year old than it did right now.

            "It's huge," Ron whispered.

            "Wait until you get inside," Harry chuckled looking up at the castle. The train slowed to a stop, and all the students slowly got off the train, for the ones who had been there before they just headed towards the carriages, for the first years it was amazing.

            "First years' over 'ere! Come on now! Time's wastin'," the tall giant called, Harry smiled as he saw Hagrid.

            "Hi Hagrid," Harry said.

            "'ello 'Arry, 'ello Damien," Hagrid greeted, the two boys smiled at the giant while everyone else gaped at him.

            "Damien I just thought of something," Harry whispered as they slowly boarded the boats.

            "What's that?"

            "What if I don't get in Slytherin?" Damien looked over at Harry and smiled.

            "Harry, you're dad loves you, Slytherin or not, that will not change," stated Damien as the boats now made their way across the lake, Harry looked all around him and sighed.

            "Just for the record Harry, not matter where we end, you'll still be my best friend," Damien said. Harry smiled and nodded.

            "Same here Dam," Harry stated.

AN: Once again I'm doing this early in the morning because I don't get home until after nine or so right now, so I'll talk to you all later, thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, I put up Eleven on Saturday and there will be longer thank you's. Eva yes I was serious. Thanks everyone! -Steph- PS yes we're getting quite close to sorting aren't we hehe.


	12. Sorting Hat

~Chapter Eleven~

            The group of eleven year olds were lead up a pair of stairs towards a woman standing in emerald green robes, a green pointed hat, and square glasses, Harry saw her and instantly smiled, but remained silent.

            "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'm Professor McGonagall, in a few moments I will lead you through these doors where you will be sorted into your houses, then join in the opening feast. Your House is important, it's where you'll gain your friends, and have family. Triumphs earn your house points and misbehavior takes point away. At the end of the year during another feast the house cup is give to the house with the most points. Please remain here, until I return," with that she disappeared through the set of doors.

            "So it's true what they're saying, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," came a considerably snotty voice, Harry, Damien, and Ron looked over at him. He had blond hair and big blue eyes, icy eyes, not warm like Harry's dad.

            "I'm Draco Malfoy," the boy said, causing Ron to stifle a laugh.

            "Think my name's funny do you…no need to ask yours, red hair, and vacant expression, you must be a Weasley. You'd do good to pick your friends wisely Potter," Draco said.

            "I'm fine thanks," Harry said, just as McGonagall stepped back out, touching Draco on the shoulder.

            "All right students, follow me," Harry and Damien stepped right behind her, and she smiled softly.

            "Good luck boys," she whispered as she lead them to a wooden stool with a hat in the middle of it. Harry looked up from the group and stared at his father, who smiled gently, however the man next to Harry sent pain ripping through his scar.

            "Harry what's wrong?" Damien asked watching as Harry rubbed his scar.

            "Nothing, my scar hurts a little," explained Harry, he watched his father looked over at Quirrell.

            "Abbott, Hannah," the first name was called, Harry watched and saw the girl sit on the stool, suddenly the hat came alive, lips eyes and a nose.

            "HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled, and the table to the far left clapped wildly.

            "Granger, Hermione."

            "GRYFFINDOR!" 

            "Longbottom, Neville."

            "GRYFFINDOR!"

            "Crabbe, Vincent."

            "SLYTHERIN!"

            "There wasn't a witch or wizard that didn't go bad in Slytherin," whispered Ron to Harry.

            "Weasley, Ronald."

            "Another Weasley, only one of you left, thank goodness, well off you go to GRYFFINDOR!"

            "Malfoy, Draco." 

            "SLYTHERIN."

            "Goyle, Gregory."

            "SLYTHERIN."

            "Damien Prewett!"

            "Ahh, you're a smart one I see, your father, he was strong, but knows something you don't. You have a want to prove yourself, you'd do well in Ravenclaw, like your mother, but no, that's not for you, GRYFFINDOR!" Damien smiled proudly and looked at Harry. As Damien sat down he looked up at Severus, who gently raised a glass to him.

            "Potter, Harry," Harry looked up at his friends and family and watched them all scoot forward, as though they would be able to hear everything.

            "Ah, at last, young Harry Potter; born Gryffindor, raised Slytherin, taught Ravenclaw. You hold brains beyond all comprehension, your father taught you well. You also have a thirst to prove yourself, much like your friend down there at Gryffindor, you could prove yourself in Slytherin, and your father would be proud wouldn't he. No, no, you don't want Slytherin do you though, you want away from that, I sense it your brave, and loyal, it's all here in your head, you tell me young one, where do you want to be placed? I thought so, so be it. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled, everyone cheered but the Slytherin table, Harry ran over to the table as fast as he could and sat down beside his best friend, then looked up at his father, and noticed the man was clapping.

            At last the sorting was over, and Dumbledore stood up, Harry and Damien smiled as they watched the old wizard. He raised his hands, and silence came quickly.

            "Welcome back and to Hogwarts Students, may this year be the best. A few beginning of the year announcements. The Forbidden Forest is called that for a reason, so please stay away. The third floor corridor is off limits, unless you wish to die a most painful death. You will receive your class schedules tomorrow morning, now let us enjoy the feats!" A second later the tables were lined with food, Harry smiled excitedly as he spoke his with new friends, and Damien.

            "Me dad's a muggle, me mum's a witch, imagine his surprise we he found out," said a young Irish boy had had introduced himself as Seamus Finnigan, the boy next to him was talking about his grandma, he had said his name was Neville Longbottom. Ron was reaching for another piece of chicken when suddenly a head popped out, Ron screeched surprised, while Harry looked up at him.

            "Hello Gryffindor," He greeted, Harry looked around and noticed all the other Ghosts coming out.

            "I know you, your Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron exclaimed.

            "I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind," Nick stated.

            "Nearly Headless, how can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked.

            "Like this," the Ghost said pulling his head off to the side, still attached by a little skin. Harry, Damien and Hermione grimaced.

            "That's disgusting," whispered Hermione, Harry simply nodded looking down at his food. 

            The feast ended near nine that evening, and the Prefects of each house led their first years towards their house, Harry was right behind Damien and Hermione when suddenly he heard his father's voice, "Gryffindor huh," Harry smiled and looked at his dad.

            "Damien, I'll catch up with you," Damien nodded and smiled, waving to Severus.

            "Congratulations Damien, you're mum would be proud," Damien smiled wider and hurried off after his group, Harry looked up at his father for a moment.

            "Are you mad?"

            "Mad about what?"

            "Being a Gryffindor?"

            "Are you kidding me, no kiddo, you were born from two Gryffindors, I knew it all along buddy."

            "But I was raised…"

            "Like a Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, even Hufflepuff. Trust me Harry, you had the best of every world. You weren't raised to be Slytherin like Draco Malfoy, or like Ron to be Gryffindor, or like Terry Boot for Ravenclaw, or Justin to be a Hufflepuff. You were raised with a little bit of everything inside of you. No Harry, your smart, your brave, your devious at times, and your loyal. Be proud of who you are Harry, I know I am, now you best hurry up stairs, before you get lost," Severus said smiling down as his son hugged him tightly.

            "Night Harry, see you in the morning," Harry nodded and hurried off up the stairs, eventually catching up with his class.

            "Was he mad?" Asked Damien that evening as they got ready for bed, Harry, sleeping right next to his best friend shook his head.

            "No, he said he was proud of me…Damien, do you ever wish you had known your dad?" Damien shrugged.

            "Yeah, sometimes, I guess, mom was pregnant with me when he died, so I never met him, I guess sometimes I wish I had been given a chance to really know him, what about you, ever wish you had known your folks?" 

            "Yeah, sometimes, but other times, I just wish dad was…well my dad. Your mom, Lei, she's kinda like my mum now though," Harry said smiling fondly, Damien chuckled.

            "Yeah, your pop's a lot like a father to me too, which is why they should get married, because it's pointless to deny how much they love each other," Damien said, Harry smiled. They were the only ones awake, everyone else had fallen asleep, Neville was snoring.

            "Harry," Damien whispered.

            "Yeah?" Harry said, falling asleep as he lay on his stomach.

            "If you're dad does marry my mum, you and me, we'd be brothers right," Harry chuckled gently.

            "Damien, no offense but we're already brothers," Damien smiled and put his head on the pillow, allowing himself to give into sleep.

A/N:  Thanks for everything guys, I realize these past few chapters may have not been as well edited due to some minor issues, and thank you for having patience, this play is gratting on my final nerve, thank god it will be over come this week. Anyway Chapter twelve won't be up till Tuesday morning probably, simply because Monday is going to busy. Chapter Thirteen will then be put up sometime Sunday the 14th, because the play will take place only days before that and I'm not going to be home much. Thanks for the review, and I hope you've all enjoyed the sorting!

Barbi Bee--Thanks for the review, they all mean a lot to me, and I'm glad you're enjoying this story

Lillinfields--Thanks…I think, I haven't heard anyone say that for awhile, thank you though! I appreciate the review

Prophetess Of Hearts--Love cliffies, because they're so darn fun to write! 

Iniysa--Thanks, I have to admit I'm nervous about the sorting too lol I want to see what people have to say.

Headncloud--I hope the sorting worked out well too

potter-man1--I had my first boyfriend at eleven, but don't worry there's no real romance there…yet there may be letter.

Jliles--I hope you don't stop reading this because of the sorting, because I was really afraid the sorting wouldn't go over well.

Jewelclaw Lady of Wind--Thank you

Rogue Enchantress--Thanks glad you enjoy it

Pip3--hehe yeah Harry may have a wee crush that may develop over time

Jaximillion--I'm really glad you like this story so far, I enjoy writing it as well.

Makalani Astral--Thank you

Wynjara--Drum roll to the end now lol

Athenakitty--There will be shockers towards later on, much larger shockers, least I think so, which is why I need to get these out before book six or seven hehe. Thanks for the review

SlythGrl18--Hope you liked this chapter thanks for the review

Kateri1--Thank you

Melwasul--Thank you


	13. Potions and the Rememberall

~Chapter Twelve~

            Harry sat at breakfast with Damien, Ron and Hermione the next morning, as they spoke among themselves. Suddenly Professor McGonagall came over and handed them their schedules, she leaned over and looked at Harry and Damien.

            "I trust you two of plenty of adventure in store for this school, but I assure you, we look for ward to it, I'm glad you two came," Harry and Damien smiled as she handed them their schedules and walked away.

            "Major bummer Ron, you got double potions with the Slytherin," said George Weasley, as he looked at his younger brother's schedule. Ron's three older brothers also went to Hogwarts, George and Fred were twins in their third year, while Percy was in his fifth year.

            "What's wrong with double Potions?" Harry asked, unsure why anyone would hate that class.

            "Well nothing except the teacher is a greasy git," explain Fred, sitting next to George.

            "See, Professor Snape likes to take off house points from Gryffindor, generally for no reason at all. No one likes him," stated another young Gryffindor.

            "I've heard horror stories of the man, that he's like a vampire or something," said another student near Hermione.

            "I heard he eats children," chuckled another student. Harry looked up at his father with a saddened look, and caught his glance. Severus looked down over at his son, who seemed to be in some sort of distress, he had the feeling Harry was hearing what everyone said about him, and that the young boy didn't know what to say. Quickly when no one was looking he mouthed 'it's okay', then turned his head to listen to McGonagall calling his name.

            "Look the mall is here!" Called one child as dozens of owls came flying in, even some went to the teachers, Harry smiled as Hedwig dropped two letters and a newspaper in front of him, he looked over at Damien who received a letter as well.

            "I got a letter from mum," Damien said smiling, Harry smiled and looked at his two, one was from Remus, the other from his father. Flipping over the one from his dad he opened it and smiled at the familiar hand writing.

            "Look everyone, Longbottom's got a Remembrall," called one boy, Neville watched the red ball fill up with smoke.

            "I've heard of those, they turn red when you've forgotten something," called Hermione reading her newspaper.

            "Problem is, I don't remember what it is I've forgotten," Neville said sadly.

            "Listen to this guys, someone has broken into Gringotts, they say nothing was in there however, because the vault had been emptied out earlier. I wonder who would try and do that," Hermione said, as Harry and Damien listened to her.

            "Dad says it's impossible to break into Gringotts," Ron said still reading his letter.

            "Well obviously your father is incorrect at this moment," Hermione said. Harry chuckled and continued to read his note, then continued on to read Lupin's.

            "I got a letter from Mum Harry, she says hello, and she's proud of you and I about getting Gryffindor," Damien said smiling and showing his best friend his letter."

            "How did she find out?" Harry suddenly asked, Damien shrugged.

            "You know mum Harry, she knows everything," Harry chuckled slightly at the comment.

            "Dad does too, it's kind of creepy," Harry said as Damien nodded.

            Ron, Harry and Damien ran towards the class, finally entering, their chest huffing as they came to sit down in a chair, Harry and Damien were no fools they quickly sat down in seats.

            "Wow, that was close can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we had come in late…" Suddenly the cat on the desk leaped off transforming into a human, correction into McGonagall.

            "That was wicked Professor," Ron said.

            "Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley, I trust you three will not be late again."

            "No ma'am, we got lost," Harry spoke up.

            "Yes well, see that it doesn't happen again, have a seat Mr. Weasley," Ron looked over at his two friends and sat down quietly next to Hermione.

            The Potions labs were down in dungeons, Harry had vague memories of the places from his childhood, but now he was the student and he was sitting between his two friends, waiting for his father to come in. Suddenly the door burst open, slamming behind the figure. He was dressed in all black, a cloak trailing behind him as he stalked into the room, turning quickly he glared around the room.

            "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class, as such I do not expect many of you to understand the subtle science and art that is Potions Making. However, for those of you who possesses….the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, ensnare the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death…as long as your aren't like the dunderheads I usually teach. Now I expect each and every one of you to pay attention! Potter!" Severus yelled watched his son writing something down. Harry snapped to attention and looked up at his father.

            "Fame isn't everything Mister Potter, pay attention in my class or fail it," with that Professor Snape turned his back, part of him not wanting his son to see his sadness, another part not wanting to see Harry's.

            "Today's potion is up on the board, make it and be silent about it," stated Severus as he watched his students. He grimaced as the student named Longbottom was quite a klutz. As suddenly the boy's cauldron melted and the child was covered in the liquid.

            "You ignorant child! You put the porcupine quills in without taking the potion off heat!" Severus yelled at the boy now covered in red boils and crying.

            "Take him to the infirmary, five points from Gryffindor for being incompetent, and five more points for not helping your fellow Gryffindor!" Severus then turned towards the Slytherin and started inspecting the cauldrons, proud at what was coming.

            "Excellent, twenty points to Slytherin," Harry watched his father in anger, how could he be so one sided, Harry had never really seen this side of his dad, and didn't much like it.

            Finally the class had ended and the Gryffindor, Ravenclaws, and Slytherin had flying next. They headed outside into a large open field, Neville was there to greet them, and while he looked sore, he had gotten rid of the boils and was looking a little bit better.

            "I can't believe dad," whispered Harry as he and Damien walked towards the brooms lying on the ground.

            "I must admit, he does seem to have something up his arse, pretty far too," Damien stated, Harry glared at him for a moment.

            "Hey, you know you agree Harry," the young boy stated, Harry nodded reluctantly.

            "Okay students everyone step to the left of a broom, stick out your hand and say up in a commanding voice," Madame Hooch said, she had bright yellow amber eyes, which Harry found a little creepy.

            "UP!" everyone yelled, Harry's broom came up to him immediately, causing Harry to stagger slightly, Hermione looked over at him slightly surprised, as her broom was only hovering in the air, Harry watched as Ron's broom shot up and whacked him in the nose. Draco's finally came to his hand, a few seconds later so did Damien's. Finally every student managed to get their brooms in their hands and Madame Hooch nodded.

            "Excellent, now everyone mount your broom, when I blow my whistle you will push off from the ground, hover in the air for a moment then touch back down," explained Madame Hooch, she blew the whistle, however, Neville's whistle wasn't much into listening for it instantly started bucking, bouncing and trying to knock him off. Everyone watched as he went soaring through the air, as Madame Hooch attempted to call him down, the broom ran into walls, and other various things, until Neville got stuck on one of the swords being held by a coat of Armor, they watched as his cloak ripped and he fell to the ground. The class ran over to him.

            "Everyone stand back, give me room. Its okay Longbottom looks like a broken arm. If I see one person off the ground while I'm gone, I'll have you expelled before you can say Quidditch." With that Madame Hooch helped Longbottom to the infirmary…again.

            "Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he would've remembered to fall on his fat arse," Malfoy said jumping on his broom and looking at the Remembrall. 

            "Give it here Malfoy," yelled Harry, Malfoy shook his head.

            "NO, I think I'll hide it somewhere Longbottom can't find it," Malfoy took off into the air, "what's wrong Potter, little too high for you?" stated Malfoy. Without a second thought Harry mounted a broom, not listening to anything his friends said and flew into the air.

            Harry zoomed after Malfoy, until the jerk finally threw it towards the window of Hogwarts, Harry swooped after it, and had to do a flip to catch it, stopping right in front of the window.

            Minerva was sitting in her room when she saw her surrogate nephew nearly crash into the window trying to catch something. She quickly marched down the stairs, half ready to yell at the boy, half ready to congratulate him for being so excellent.

            Harry slowly came down for a landing, holding the ball in his hand as everyone cheered loudly, just as McGonagall came out of the castle.

            "Mr. Potter!" She called, Harry looked over at Damien, who clapped him on the shoulder.

            "Good lucky buddy, and remember, your dad loves you," Damien whispered as Harry walked towards McGonagall, she grabbed him by the back of the neck and lead him into the castle, up towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts, through the long winding corridors. McGonagall opened the door and stepped inside quickly.

            "Professor Quirrell, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" The man nodded and Harry watched a young man, probably a fifth year walk towards him, he was very handsome, with sandy hair and big green blue eyes.

            "Wood, I'd like you to join me and young Mr. Potter in Dumbledore's office if you will," the young man nodded and followed Harry and McGonagall. When Harry, Minerva and Wood arrived, Dumbledore was there as well as Harry's father.

            "Wood, I've found your new seeker, as long as Professor Snape is willing to allow Harry to do so," Severus looked down at his son, anger obviously seethed through ever bone in his body.

            "I would like to have a moment alone with this…imp," he said full of annoyance. Harry looked up at his father, then watched everyone else leave for a few moments, Severus promising to join them in a moment again, which his decision.

            "Dad I'm…"

            "No, do NOT speak, I am in no mood for excuses! You could have been injured or worse killed. Forgive me for being so bold child, but the world needs you, there are people who care about you, and you put that directly in harms way today. Is that anyway to repay the people who have saved your neck, to repay me, for all these years. If you EVER pull a stunt like this again, I will put you under restriction until Christmas, and I do not mean this Christmas but a few years from now. Do I make myself absolutely clear!?" Harry didn't answer he looked up at his father, waiting for his father to really be finished blowing up.

            "Well!?"

            "Well what, you told me not to speak. Dad, I'm really sorry, I was trying to…"

            "Be noble, just like your father," Severus hissed.

            "What is your problem with my father!? I realize you didn't get along with each other but…"

            "This isn't about me Harry, or your father, and you will remain out of that portion of my personal life, unless you really want me to spank you."

            "Okay, I'm sorry, can I please play on the Quidditch team?" Harry finally asked, Severus turned and waited as a few moments later Wood, Dumbledore and McGonagall came back in, everyone looking between the two.

            "Coagulations Wood, you've just earned your seeker, the youngest one in a century might I add," with that Severus stalked off. Harry watched him go and sighed.

            "I'm sorry Professor McGonagall," whispered Harry, Minerva smiled and gently wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

            "Don't worry about it Harry, your father had very wild emotions," McGonagall spoke, then looking at Wood she smiled, "Come Mr. Wood, let's take you to your class," the older boy nodded shook Harry's hand and joined McGonagall, leaving Harry with Dumbledore.

            "You want something child?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

            "I've love a few answers to be honest Grandpa Albus," Dumbledore smiled at the name.

            "Come child, have a seat, and perhaps I can answer a few of your questions." Harry sat calmly across from Dumbledore and sighed.

            "Voldemort killed my parents, I know that, but why? And why does my father hate them so much, and if he hated them, why did he keep me?"

            "Ah, well Harry, I can't explain it, however I can answer a few questions. Voldemort had heard something, that placed you in grave danger, along with two other boys. Harry, I can't tell you everything just yet, for you aren't old enough, however allow me to tell you this, Voldemort didn't win because of a power you had that he did not have. As for why Severus hates your parents so much, that is not true. Your father felt no hate or anger towards your mother…ever, and no matter what you've heard or think, he never felt hate for your mother, and I really don't think he felt hate for your father either, loathing yes, without a doubt, but I don't really think hate was involved. Harry, he kept you, because he knew that whoever took you would have to be trusted by Lily or James, and while James didn't trust Severus, Lily did, and Severus knew that. Remus was unable to perform what he needed, so Severus gladly offered his services to you, if it tells you anything, he originally planned it to only be temporary, but ended up keeping you when he realized just how much joy you brought to his young life. Believe me when I say that your father would be a hundred times worse if you hadn't come into his care."

            "Albus, does dad look at me and see my father?" Dumbledore looked down at the desk.

            "I think he does from time to time, Harry, by all rights you should biologically be Severus' son. He was in love with Lily, he almost married her, and he lost her to James."

            "Professor Dumbledore, my father, will he ever look at me and stop hurting?"

            "Alas child, that is not a question I can answer, for only your father will no the answer to that."

            "I don't want to hurt my dad, I love Severus, and he's the best father I could ask for. I know a lot of people don't like him and that sometimes he's unfair or mean, but I also know that he's always done what's best for me," with that Harry slowly got up to walk away, however Dumbledore's voice stopped him.

            "Perhaps you should go tell your dad that, because right now, I think he's feeling a little…unsure."

            "May I go now sir?"

            "Of course, the school day will be over very soon, and your father finished his classes an hour ago," Harry left with no further words.

            The dungeons were as usual, cold and unwelcoming, however Severus was used to it by now, he spent nine months out of the year down in the dungeons. With a cup of wine in one hand, and a fire blazing before him, Severus stared at the photograph album sitting in his lap, as a sixteen year old Lily Evans, and a fifteen year old Lei Dumbledore stood there waving at him, smiles on their face wider than Europe itself.

            "I wish you weren't gone Lily, sometimes…sometimes I feel all alone," Severus whispered softly, taking a swig of his cheap wine. A knock on the portal caused him to jump slightly, cursing Severus placed the album on the table, closing it and his cup along with it then walked towards the entrance hole. Swinging the door opened he was met by the face of his son.

            "What…"

            "No, don't speak, you've had your turn it's mine. I'm not James Potter, and I'm not just like Lily Potter. I'm not Remus Lupin, I'm Harold James, Potter-Snape. I was born to Lily and James, I have Lily's eyes, and James' features. I was raised by Severus Snape, I have his glare, his sneer, his passions, his pride, his fears, his thirst for faith, love and compassion. I have a little bit of everyone in me, but I'm still Harry Potter. You said yourself I was raised with a little bit of each house in me. I'm sorry you and my father never got along, I'm sorry he stole the only woman you ever loved, I'm sorry I'm not your biological son. However, I am your adopted son, and I do love you with everything I am. I'm sorry that I bring back bad memories for you sometimes, but I want you to realize that that's not what I intended to do, ever. I'm your son, and nothing else. I love James Potter, and he's my father, but you're my dad. You raised me, not James, you've held me and read to me. When I was sad and needed a friend you were there. When I missed mum, you were there to be a mum and a dad. My nightmares and demons were chased away by you. I'm sorry, and I love you dad, I don't mean to disappoint you," Harry finally finished, Severus just stared at him. Saying nothing Severus dropped to a knee and yanked Harry into his arms, wrapping both arms around the young man's thin frame. Harry threw his arm around his father's neck. Both holding the other tightly, Severus sighed and rubbed the child's back

A/N: Solaris Isa --Thanks!

Eva--Don't worry about missing a review, I've missed many for one story, anyway the play ends tomorrow thank god so I'll be more free. 

Iniysa --Thanks, I'm glad you're pleased with the house, granted it hasn't changed but I was really quite worried I'd lose more people who are reading

Makalani Astral--Glad you liked it!

Badassgothicgirl--Thank you for the review, I'm not really trying to base it off either the book or the movies, I'm basing it on my ideas and the books and other facts I've seen. I haven't gotten to any of the parts that are great. No worries nothing you can say will make me stop writing this set or series.

Sarah Beth --Thanks for the review and no this will NOT be slash, I don't write slash.

ER --Thank you for the review

Can You See--Thanks, I wasn't sure to about Gryffindor up until the last ten minutes of posting.

headncloud ---Thank you for the review!   

Good chapter, can't wait for more. 

Pip3 --Thanks I'm so sleepy, anyway glad you're enjoying it

athenakitty --Thanks for the review again


	14. Troll and Troll

~Chapter Thirteen~

            "I think you just scared him is all," Damien said as he and Harry made their way up the stairs.

            "Sometimes I wonder if dad would have been better off without me," Harry said. Damien shook his head as they continued up.

            "Nah, don't get me wrong, Sev is like my pop too, but if he didn't have you he'd be like ten times meaner to everyone," stated Damien as they reached another set of stairs.

            "I wonder what father put dad through to make him so bitter," Harry said, suddenly a large jolt caused them both to grip the railing tightly as they watched the stairs swing around.

            "What's going on?!" Demanded Damien.

            "The stairs move remember," Harry said grimacing as they finally halted, Damien looked at Harry and hurried up to the landing.

            "Let's get off them before they move again," Damien said as Harry quickly joined him on the landing, they pushed through the door and suddenly looked around. They were in a very dimly lit hallway, which was very creepy looking.

            "I don't think we're supposed to be here Dame," explained Harry.

            "That's because this is the third floor corridor, the area we're not supposed to be in…remember," Damien said as they walked towards a door to see if they could get out of there.

            "I know you're in here," called Filch, the caretaker at Hogwarts. Damien muttered a curse word under his breath then quickly unlocked the door with a spell and they slipped inside.

            "I think we're safe for a few minutes," whispered Harry as the two boys stood behind the door panting.

            "Harry…do you hear that?" Damien suddenly asked, hearing a slight growl, Harry looked over his shoulder and gasped, jumping. There in front of them was a three headed dog, which was no growling at them. Damien raced to open the door, not caring about Filch anymore. Harry quickly followed behind him as they ran out the door, slamming it behind and running all the way to the common room.

            "I don't thin… I don't think I want to ever see that….again in my life," Harry gasped as he dropped to a knee and gasped for air. Damien collapsed to the floor next to his best friend and smiled.

            "That thing had three heads, I mean damn!" Damien stated.

            "Who on earth would want to keep something that horrid around as that!?" Harry said as he looked at Damien.

            "I think it was guarding something," Damien stated, causing Harry to look at him in confusion.

            "Why do you think that?"

            "Would you believe intuition?" 

            "No Damien, I wouldn't, because I know you, and you don't have any intuition," stated Harry smiling.

            "I saw it standing on top of a door, at least what I think is a door, whatever they're hiding has to be important."

            "Either that or the person's crazy," Harry stated.

            "Should we go ask your dad?" Harry looked at Damien with a 'are you crazy' look.

            "Okay, fine we won't tell him."

            "No, we won't. At least not yet; not until I figure out what is going on in this school," Harry said as he helped Damien off the floor.

            "Hey guys, where have you been? The Halloween feast is about to begin," explained Ron.

            "Where's Hermione?" asked Damien, noticing the bossy girl he had taken a minor liking to wasn't around.

            "No idea, I heard she'd been crying in the girl's bathroom all day," explained Ron.

            "Probably because you had to be such an arse and make fun of her, I realize you don't like her Ron, but do try and be nice to her. Just because you two don't get along doesn't mean no one else likes her," Harry stated looking at her.

            "Nothing we can do about it now, let's go to the feast, then Harry and I will talk to her," explained Damien, with a nod the three boys headed down to the dinner. Dinner seemed to be very festive, all the Ghosts were talking with students at their tables, the teachers were talking amongst themselves, although Harry noticed his father nor Professor Quirrell were at the table yet. 

            "Harry, where do you think Snape and Quirrell are?" Damien said looking up at the table, as if on cue, Snape slowly walked into the room, and sat down at his normal spot, he looked tired and flustered but other than that Harry didn't seem to see anything wrong with him at all.

            "How's you're arm Neville?" Harry heard Ron asking Neville.

            "Good, Madame Pomfrey fixed it up in a jiff," explained Neville. Harry watched the younger man. While many students seemed to talk of being on brooms before their first year, Harry noticed Neville had indeed explained his grandmother had never allowed him near one. Harry suddenly understood why, in a matter of two days at Hogwarts, Neville had seen Madame Pomfrey more than seven times, and they had only had about five classes. Harry was sure that Neville was shooting for some type of record.

            Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall burst open, and Professor Quirrell, turban and all shoved through the doors, running as fast as he could, terror written all over his face. Harry looked up, as well as every other student and watched him come to a halt just in front of the stairs leading to the head of the table, "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!"  Quirrell screamed all the way to this point.

            "Thought you ought to know," with that the skinny man fainted, Harry watched the man, as he heard everyone begin to panic, and for some reason, Harry couldn't find it in himself to worry much.

            "SILENCE!" Dumbledore's loud voice filled the room and everyone froze in spot, and watched the old wizard.

            "Prefects, you will lead your students back to their dorms, teachers will follow me to the Dungeons," explained Dumbledore, and suddenly Harry realized his father was gone again.

            "Hermione!" Damien suddenly yelled, Harry looked at his best friend and realized what the younger man was saying, Hermione was in the girl's bathroom, and while the troll was no where near the girl's bathroom, he could very well get there quickly.

            "Wait, I'm coming too," Ron said looking at them.

            "All right let's go," Harry said groaning, he didn't know who he found more annoying, Ron or Hermione.

            While everyone else headed upstairs or downstairs to their dorms, Harry, Damien and Ron headed towards the girls' bathrooms. Unfortunately the troll had beat them to it. The troll was large, and had a bit of a pointed head, Harry couldn't help but groan as he remembered his father's word about mountain trolls. "Their dumber than a rock, and unfortunately meaner than one too," Harry hadn't known what his father had meant by this at first, although by the way the troll was crashing around, Harry was quickly getting the idea.

            "You guys distract him, and get Hermione the heck out of there," Harry stated.

            "Wingardium Levosia," yelled Damien as he began to levitate the club above the trolls' head, while Harry began picking things up and throwing them at the troll.

            "Hermione, come here," Ron called reaching for her.

            "Ron look out!" screamed Harry from where he now sat on top of the troll's head pulling at his ears.

            Ron looked up and ducked under a sink near Hermione just as part of the door to one of the stalls hit the ground where Ron had been.

            "Wow, that was close!" Ron yelled.

            "Harry, get off of him," yelled Hermione as the club got closer to Harry's head, unfortunately the troll grabbed Harry by the leg and was dangling him just over the floor.

            "Do something, and do it quick!" Harry yelled as the troll shook him.

            "Almost there partner!" yelled Damien, he let the spell go and watched the troll's club whack him in the head. Harry fell to the ground, hitting his shoulders and neck, groaning in pain.

            "Get out of there Harry!" Yelled Ron as the troll began to falter, and finally fall, Damien reached out and yanked Harry, who was half unconscious, into his lap and got far away from the troll. 

            "What on earth!" Minerva's voice came blasting over the silence, Damien, Hermione, Ron and an out of it Harry looked up at them. 

            "What is going on here!?" Demanded McGonagall, as Severus came over to Harry and slowly helped him up.

            "Are you all alright?" Severus asked. Harry looked down at Damien and smiled softly.

            "Thanks for that," whispered Harry as he rubbed his neck.

            "You're welcome, now what the hell happened."

            "I'm sorry Professor, it was my idea, I wanted to try and defeat the troll," explained Hermione, surprising all of the guys. Severus looked at her and didn't really believe her, "Harry, Damien and Ron came to my rescue."

            "You should all consider yourselves lucky, not many first years could take on a full grown mountain troll and manage to survive it. Twenty points from Gryffindor, Ms. Granger," Hermione grimaced, and Minerva looked at the other three.

            "And twenty points awarded to each of you…for dumb luck," she stated and then marched away, Severus looked at Harry then at Damien, "you two my dungeon now, you two back to the Gryffindor Tower, and you best be good, because if you slip up on more time, I'll have you both expelled, Miss Granger five more points for lying to Professor McGonagall, I'd expect better from you. Mr. Weasley, five points lost for putting Miss Granger in danger, and for treating her badly, friends are there to back you up, and you wouldn't be here without these three. Damien, fifteen points for saving Harry's life, Ron's life and Hermione's, and Harry, well, we shall discuss this further later," the two boys nodded as did Hermione.

            "Weasley, Miss Granger, would you please return to the Gryffindor tower, I think I'm going to keep these two with me tonight," with a final nod the other two headed out of the bathroom. Severus, no longer supporting his son walked the two boys out of the bathroom and headed downstairs to Severus' private chambers.

            "Harry, no more risks, do I make myself clear, it's bad enough you got rewarded for riding your broom when you were not allowed."

            "Dad, you're not being fair!"

            "Harry, it's not about being fair, listen to me okay, just for a moment, listen to what I'm actually saying. I love you, you're the only son I have, and possibly the only one I'll ever have, I have no intentions of losing you, or allowing harm to come to you."

            "You're not going to lose me dad,"

            "Harry listen, nobody knows whether tomorrow we have another day on this earth, and I don't want tomorrow to be your last day if it has to. Please understand me when I say this: I don't want to have to watch you die, so many people rely on you, and count on you to…save the world, if you will. I rely on you Harry, more than anyone, I can't live without you."

            "I know dad, and I…I'm sorry," Harry whispered hugging his father tightly. Severus looked over at Damien…his son. He hadn't told the boy yet, and wasn't sure he really wanted to just yet, it's not that he didn't want to claim the child as his, but he wasn't sure Damien was prepared to hear it just yet.

            "Damien, you've become my son over these past few years, and you're just as important to me as Harry is. I can't lose either of you, and I know for a fact that your mother would be in an uproar if she knew about this…" Damien looked down at the floor.

            "Which is why…I'm not telling her, be good both of you," stated Severus looking at them.

            "We will be," Harry whispered. Severus nodded and placed a kiss on both their heads.

            "Go get some rest, you'll stay in your chambers down here tonight," the boys both nodded and headed towards their room which they shared together. Severus sighed and walked into his own bedroom, ready without a doubt to sleep forever.

A/N: Sorry this has taken so very long, I'm way behind on some things, I didn't get a chance to beta this real well, sorry about that. The next one will be betaed, thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I will answer all reviews in the next chapter, and thanks for sticking around for so long!


	15. Quidditch

~Chapter Fourteen~

            Harry, and Damien joined Ron and Hermione at breakfast the next morning, it was a beautiful day however, for Harry it was a day of fears, because today he would be playing in his first Quidditch match.

            "Good luck Potter," came Severus' voice as he walked by his son and then headed up towards his seat at the table. Suddenly Harry looked up to see his owl, Hedwig heading towards them.

            "Isn't it a little early for mail just yet?" Hermione asked as the beautiful white bird dropped the package in front of the four children.

            "Well, what are you waiting for, open the thing," Damien said smiling, as the four children began to rip it open.

            "It's a Nimbus Two Thousands, cool!" Damien exclaimed. Harry looked around and saw Minerva sitting at the table smiling fondly, he smiled back, and smiled as she nodded and he smiled.

            "I don't think I've ever been so nervous in all my life," whispered Harry as he ran his hands over his new broom.

            "What's to be nervous about Harry, you're going to be a great seeker, it's in your genes," Hermione said smiling.

            "What do you mean?" Harry asked looking over at Hermione.

            "Your father, haven't you ever looked at our trophy case, you're dad was top seeker when he was here, won an award for every year he played. Dumbledore even told me that your father broke the record for the quickest game ever, lasting a total of six minutes," explained Hermione smiling.

            "Hermione, where the hell do you learn all of this?" Ron asked.

            "_Hogwarts, a History_, what don't you ever read?" Harry shook his head in disbelief and sighed. Harry chuckled softly and looked at her.

            "You know Hermione, I think maybe you should visit my house sometime, don't you agree Dame?" Damien laughed and nodded.

            "Absolutely," Harry looked at his watch, his father had given him recently and hissed with annoyance.

            "I'm gonna be late, promise you'll all be there," he said looking at them.

            "Like we'd miss it, go on," Hermione said smiling after him. Damien smiled and watched Hermione watch the young boy go, he couldn't help but notice her looks when he wasn't paying attention.

            The crowd roared, Harry was so nervous he didn't remember a word Oliver had told him about the game, or the pep talk for that matter. Oliver walked next to Harry in the small covered tunnel.

            "Nervous?" He asked Harry. 

            "That would be one word," Harry said as the roaring came closer.

            "Don't worry Harry, like McGonagall said, you're a natural. You'll get up there, and everything will come to you," explained Oliver.

            "Yeah, as long as I don't get hit first," whispered Harry.

            "I was just as nervous my first game," stated Oliver.

            "Really, what happened?"

            "Ah… I don't really know, I got hit by a bludger two minutes in, woke up in the infirmary two days later," Harry rolled his eyes with fear. The feeling in his gut wouldn't go away, and as they slowly stepped out onto the pitch the feeling only intensified, to the point where Harry was sure he'd puke. 

            The fourteen students rose in the air, one team of seven dressed all in Red, the Gryffindor, the other team of seven in green, The Slytherin. Harry looked around the stadium for his friends and father, but didn't see them before Hooch spoke up from where she stood on the ground.

            "Nice clean game from all of you," she said, with that she let the Bludgers loose, and the flew up in the air, then she let the Snitch go, it flew around Harry's head once, and then around the other seeker's head then disappeared. Finally she threw up the Quaffle, and the game began at her whistle.

            Harry sat upon his broom high above the action, watching what was going on, he could hear his friend's voices as they screamed out to him, looking over he saw Hermione and Damien, they were holding up a large flashing sign, reading GO HARRY! This made Harry feel ten times higher, and better. He looked over at them and saw Hermione wave to him, smiling widely. He smiled softly, and felt his heart jump slightly at the thought of her. Damien gave him a thumbs up then pointed across the stadium, Harry's eyes moved to where Dame was pointing and smiled as he saw his father stick his hand up in the air for a small wave.

            Harry focused for a few more minutes when he suddenly saw it, a gold object not far away, he flew after it instantly, but as he was doing that he suddenly felt his broom going haywire. It starts bucking and bouncing him around the place. He gripped the broom until his knuckles turning white with fear. The broom continued to buck around, he noticed both Weasley boys racing towards him, trying to save him, but every time they reached for him, Harry's broom rose in the air. 

            Harry looked over at his father, who seemed concentrating…on Harry's broom, what the hell was going on, if Harry didn't know better…his father was muttering a curse or something.

            "Hermione look!" Ron said pointing to Severus, she looked at him.

            "He can't be cursing Harry's broom, I'll go stop him, or someone, whoever is doing it," she stated.

            "Hurry Hermione, Harry could fall any second," whispered Damien, the last thing in the world he wanted was to watch his best friend plunge to his death, "hold on Harry, hold on."

            Harry had no intentions of doing anything else as he continued to grip the handle of his broom, the pitch was so far down, and he was so far up. 

            Hermione crept through the bleachers across the pitch and hurried towards Snape, never realizing he bumped into Quirrell, causing him to loose his footing, as well as his eye contact as she sat down by Snape. He looked over at her and scowled.

            "What the hell is going on?" She asked, but Snape didn't reply his eyes still focused on Harry, however soon the broom quite bucking.

            "Someone cursed Harry's broom, I want the four of you to stay away from you know who," Severus whispered out the side of his mouth, with a firm nod and an angry look on her face, Hermione made her way back to her own seat.

            Meanwhile, Harry, now under control again, finally spotted the snitch and flew off towards, in a complete dive with his broom, Severus, like nearly every other person in the pitch stood to watch as Harry, and the other seeker continued their dive, at the last minute the seeker for the Slytherin team freaked out and pulled up on his broom, however Harry continued to grow closer to the ground, making a sudden jerk with his broom he was no standing on his feet, reaching out for the snitch, only a foot of the ground. Reaching out, Harry made the mistake of moving a foot forward, and pitched forward, tumbling all over the ground till he came to a stop on his butt.

            "Looks like he's gonna be sick," whispered Damien as he watched Harry suddenly trying to cough or choke on something, finally he spit into his hands, revealing a small golden ball with silver wings. There was an uproar of cheering from the stands, and the pitch as Harry held the snitch above his head.

            "YEAH HARRY!" Screamed Hermione, Damien and Ron, Damien and Hermione hugged, without thinking about it, suddenly they stopped, noticing and smiled softly at each other. Severus said nothing, but allowed a soft smile to play across his lips at the sight of his son now holding the snitch high, and that the boy was all right.

            "Congratulations seems to be in order Mr. Potter," came Severus' voice, Harry turned and smiled at his dad, running he jumped into his father's arms, and smiled as the two hugged each other tightly.

            "I'm proud of you son," Severus whispered rubbing the young man's back.

            "I did it dad, I really did it."

            "Yes you did son, you should be very proud," Severus said, his mind suddenly wandering back to another day…

Flashback

            "You caught the snitch Sev!" Lucius said smiling as he clapped his friend on the back, Severus smiled, he had never felt better about himself than he did at this very moment. They had just won the Quidditch cup.

            "Potter couldn't out run me if he tried," Severus said chuckling.

            "That's what you think Snivelly, too bad you had to cheat to win," stated the voice; Severus whirled around and glared at Sirius Black standing there with James by his side.

            "You're the one who cheated Black, bewitching the broom, didn't anyone ever tell you, that's a bad thing," Black began to advance on Severus, however Remus Lupin jumped in front of him and pushed him back, looking at Severus.

            "Get your ass out of here you greasy git, before one of you two gets sent to jail!" Exclaimed Lupin.

            "Hey Black…don't they know better than to let mutts like you prowl around the school," Lucius called, and caused Black to try once again to get at the two, but Lupin continued to hold him back.

End of Flashback

            "Dad, did you hear me?" Harry asked, Severus looked down and smiled.

            "I'm sorry Harry, what did you say?"

            "I asked if you would owl Lupin and tell him about the game?" Harry asked.

            "Why don't you buddy?"

            "I've got to get stuff done, please pop?"

            "I suppose, well go on, get out of here," Severus said smiling.

            "Bye dad," Harry said hurrying away towards the common room, Damien there to greet him, as well as Hermione and Ron.


	16. Christmas and the Cloak

~Chapter Fifteen~

            It was the first of December when the students woke up to a glorious snow covered land in front of them, many had been thrilled and awed by the beauty of the castle covered in white snow. Hagrid had invited the four children over one more time before Christmas.

            "'Ello 'Arry, Damien, Ron, 'Ermione," he greeted opening his door for the four Gryffindors.

            "Hi Hagrid," greeted Hermione as the four took a seat beside each other. Harry looked at Hagrid for a moment then dove into the conversation.

            "Hagrid, what is the dog protecting?" Hagrid was surprised when he looked at the four Gryffindors.

            "How do you know 'bout Fluffy?"

            "Fluffy!? The thing has a name?" Ron stated.

            "'Course it has a name, and never your four worry about what it's guarding, that's between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flammel," explained Hagrid, instantly regretting his words.

            "Who is Nicholas…?"

            "Never you mind, you all need to be going now, I 'ave a lot to do," explained Hagrid. However, Harry knew it had more to do with Hagrid not wanting to say anymore about the subject. The four decided they would indeed leave and headed back just in time for dinner.

            "Are you two going home?" Hermione asked as they sat in the Great Hall.

            "Dad and I don't have anyone or anything to go home to, so we'll probably stay here," explained Harry smiling.

            "Mum is supposed to be coming to stay with all of us, so I'm also probably staying," commented Damien as he took a rather large bite of his bread.

            "What about you guys?" Harry asked, his mouth full of potatoes.

            "Mum and dad are visiting my brother Charlie, and we're all dying to go, so I imagine we'll be going."

            "I miss my parents, I'll be going home," explained Hermione smiling.

            Harry and Damien sat playing each other in chess in the Great Hall, a week later, while everyone who was going home was walking through the halls towards the carriages, Hermione walked in and smiled at the two, both boys looked up and smiled at her.

            "Well, I'll be off, you two have a Happy Christmas," she said, Harry nodded and hugged her tightly.

            "You too Hermione, say hello to your parents for us," Damien smiled, he didn't hug her, but he couldn't deny that he wanted to badly. Hermione took a look around, six trees were placed through out the hall, the largest one however, and the seventh one sat up front just right of the teacher's table. Flitwick was standing on a box and charming ornaments to be placed on the tree, while several of the other teachers placed various gifts around the hall, some even packing themselves. Harry only knew of five teachers that would remain. Dumbledore, McGonagall, his father, Flitwick, and Quirrell, Filch, Hagrid, and Pomfrey would also be staying there for the vacation.

            "Well…ah, I don't know if you two wanted anything, but here, I asked my parents to buy these a while back for you guys, don't open them until Christmas morning," Hermione said smiling. Harry chuckled as he and Damien accepted the presents. He reached into his pocket and handed her a pretty jewelry box.

            "It's nothing big, I just felt I needed to give it to you, it's a muggle thing, but I thought you might like it, and Damien's present is in there as well," Harry said smiling.

            "Thanks guys," she said, leaning down, she paused then pecked Harry on the cheek.

            "Miss Granger, come along," called Minerva, Hermione smiled and looked back at Harry.

            "Happy Christmas Harry," she said.

            "Happy Christmas Hermione," he said then watched her hurry out of the Great Hall, present in hand.

            "You like her?" Damien asked as he watched his Queen demolish off Harry's castle.

            "Who? Hermione? Nah," Harry said smiling as he told his pawn to move forward.

            "Lair," stated Damien, causing Harry to chuckle.

            "Look, I think she's pretty okay, she's a girl, and she is pretty, that doesn't mean I like her…like that."

            "Right, whatever you say Harry."

            Just then Severus and Lei walked into the Great Hall, arm in arm, Damien looked over at Harry, "Watch this Harry." Damien pulled out a small piece of mistletoe and charmed it, he then floated it above Severus and Lei's heads as they stood near the entrance talking.

            "Dad," called Harry, Severus looked up and chuckled rolling his eyes.

            "Come on dad, you have to," Harry said smiling widely, apparently Dumbledore was also watching, because he heard a soft laugh from the man. Severus looked at Lei and smiled.

            "I love you," he whispered so no one else heard and leaned forward, taking her in his arms. Their lips met, if Harry could have actually seen sparks he would have sworn they would have set the castle a flame. There was absolutely something there between the two. After a few moments the two separated, but not completely, as Lei leaned her head into his and smiled.

            "I love you too," she said placing a kiss on his cheek. Severus smiled as he heard several rounds of applause. They smiled, splitting completely apart, Severus reached down for her hand and held it as the two made their way towards their children. Lei leaned forward and placed a kiss on her son's head.

            "Hello Harry," she said smiling at the young man.

            "Hello Lei, hi dad," Severus smiled as he ruffled Damien's hair.

            "Hello boys, staying up in your dorms?" Harry looked at Damien and smiled. 

            "I think we will, you two might want some time alone," Harry said chuckling.

            "All right you two, we've got the picture," Severus said smiling.

            "Ready to go Harry?" Damien asked smiling, Harry nodded and the two quickly left the Great Hall, smiling, as Severus shook his head.

            "Sometimes I really do wonder what I've done to deserve them," Severus said.

            "You make it sound like a bad thing," she chuckled.

            "Sometimes it is," Harry stated smiling softly as he pecked her on the cheek again.

            Harry and Damien joined their folks down in the Dungeons for Christmas Eve. Severus had, against his better will, gotten a Christmas tree for the two boys, and allowed both of them to open one present before they went off to bed.

            "Cool, I got the newest Quidditch book!" Exclaimed Harry smiling at his father.

            "_101 Potions, Herbs and other various messes you can make_," spoke Damien as he read off the title.

            "We checked, you didn't have either," stated Lei as she kissed her son on the cheek, as well as Harry.

            "Thanks," they said smiling.

            "You're welcome, now off to bed boys, and please, stay in bed till seven," he said as they hurried off to their rooms, Lei smiled as she leaned into Severus' arms.

            "DAD!" yelled Harry early the next morning as he and Damien jumped a top the bed, waking up both occupants the next morning. Severus groaned as his son managed to jump right on his stomach, looking over at the clock he read the numbers and rolled his eyes. 6:59. 

            "I said seven!" He groaned.

            "It's seven in our room," Damien said sitting in his mother's lap.

            "Of for god sakes, all right, come on," he muttered, Lei smiled as she slowly got out of bed, grabbed a robe and hurried out with the boys to make something to drink.

            "Dad," Harry said stopping at the door as Damien and Lei continued into the next room. Severus looked up at the young man.

            "What's up pal?"

            "Are you gonna marry her?" Severus looked at him, then realized Harry was referring to Lei.

            "Well…I'd like to, not just yet, I don't think we're ready, but yes I plan to marry her. What about you, you ever gonna ask Hermione out?" Harry blushed crimson red.

            "I thought as much, come on Harry, let's go open presents," Harry smiled. 

            Christmas morning went wonderfully, Severus however, was beyond surprised when Harry opened one present only to find his father's old invisibility cloak.

            "What does the note say Harry?" Damien asked.

            "Use it well, that's strange. Dad?"

            "Don't look at me, I can honestly say I have no idea where your father's cloak came from," Harry sighed.

            Harry and Damien spent the rest of the day with their teachers and parents, until finally they headed up to the dormitory for the evening. Severus wanted some time with Lei, while the boys wanted to be able to hang around, Severus would never know his son was headed to the restricted section of the library that very evening.


	17. The Mirror

~Chapter Sixteen~

            Harry crept along through the library, his body mostly hidden except for his hand which held the lantern so he would be able to see. At last Harry came to the restricted area, looking around he slowly walked into the small area, looking for anything about anyone. All the books seemed to be chained, as though they would jump out at someone who tried to remove them from their place.

            Looking up he noticed a book on the shelf and shrugged, pulling it out he opened it, suddenly a face protruded from the pages and screamed a wailing banshee scream. Harry slammed the book closed and placed it back on the shelf.

            "I know you're in there," came another voice, Harry turned…Filch. Cursing to himself he threw the cloak back around his shoulders and disappeared, his lantern falling to the floor and extinguishing. Harry hurried past Filch, who came around the corner, stepping out of the library, Harry looked around both ways.

            Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris was sitting there, looking at him, as though he could see right through the cloak. Harry continued to back up, turning around he hurried towards another hallway, stopping himself right before he ran into his father and Quirrell. He watched his father slam Quirrell into the wall and stick a finger in the shaking man's face.

            "You do not want me as your enemy Quirrell," Severus hissed in a deadly tone that would have sent Harry running.

            "Severus…I….I, What do you mean?" Quirrell stuttered.

            "You know very well what I mean…" Severus stopped and turned to look right where Harry was standing. Harry had never been more sure in all his life that his father could see him, Harry covered his mouth and took a step back as one of his father's long, strong, thin hands reached out towards him, trying to grasp whatever was there. His hand came away empty, but Harry could feel his father's lingering look. Severus turned back to Quirrell again and glared at the man.

            "We'll have another little chat soon, soon as you decide where your loyalties lie," Severus said in a deep silky calm voice.

            "Oh, Professors. I found this in the restricted section of the library, and it's still hot. That means' there's a student out of bed," Severus' face became somewhat worrisome, while Quirrell acted frightened. Both ran with Filch towards the library, and Harry looked around for a door.

            Harry spotted a door only feet away from him, and he quickly opened it, climbing inside, closed the door behind him and allowed the cloak to fall to the floor, breathing deeply, as though he could feel his entire being shake.

            Harry suddenly spotted a mirror a few feet from him and made his way towards it, walking closer he saw two figures begin to appear in the mirror. One, a woman had beautiful auburn hair and green eyes like his, the other, a man, had dark hair just like his and war dark rimmed glasses. Then he noticed other figures continuing to appear, he noticed Dumbledore, Remus, another man with dark lanky hair and sallow skin. Finally he noticed his father, Lei, Damien and a small infant girl appear. 

            Confusion filled his mind, he noticed the woman reach forward and touch his shoulder, turning Harry expected to see all these people, but no one stood behind him.

            Without another thought Harry turned and ran, almost forgetting the invisibility cloak and ran all the way back to his dorm.

            "Damien!" Harry yelled as he shook his best friend awake. Damien looked up at him with confusion and groaned.

            "Best be a good reason why you woke me up from a good dream," stated Damien, only half awake.

            "You've got to see this!" Within moments the two boys were headed down to the mirror. Finally reaching the room Harry pulled the younger man in front of the mirror, Damien sighed.

            "I see myself," Damien said.

            "Here look improperly…"

            "I see your father…why do I see your father, that makes no sense," he whispered.

            "My dad?" Harry asked looking into the mirror.

            The next evening, Harry returned to the mirror and sat in front of it, staring at the faces of his family…or the people he didn't really know yet.

            "Back again Harry," Harry turned to see Dumbledore walking towards him.

            "I…sorry Dumbledore," whispered Harry.

            "No child, quite all right, I imagine by now you have figured out what the Mirror of Erised does?"

            "No sir," whispered Harry.

            "Allow me to explain, when the happiest man looks into it he sees only himself, exactly as he is."

            "Then it shows us what we want, whatever we want?"

            "In some ways, it shows us no more and no less than our hearts deepest and darkest desires. You never knew your parents, so naturally you see them, and the people they trusted the most. You see your dad Severus, because you love him and wish him the best. You see Lei, Damien and the small child because you want a family in the future. However, remember, this mirror gives no truth, people waste away in front of it. That is why come tomorrow it will be moved, do not go looking for it. It does not do to dwell on things and forget to live my child."

            "Professor, then…why did Damien see my dad?"

            "Ahh, that is not for you or Damien to know, but for your father and his mother."

            "Grandfather, what do you see in it when you look in the mirror?"

            "I see my two beautiful daughters, alive, and well with their two sons. Now off with you child, get some rest, you're going to need it," Harry nodded and hurried off.

A/N: The Next update will be sometime within the next three weeks, school is calling my attention full force currently, and at the moment my studies are quite important to me. Please be on the look out within three weeks for the chapters seventeen and eighteen for they should hopefully be up by then. Also be on the look out for my first Lord of the Rings Story within four weeks! Thank you for your patience. -Stephanie-


	18. A Little Light Reading

Chapter Seventeen

"I had you guys looking in the wrong place," stated Hermione as she nearly dropped the large heavy looking book on the table, stirring up enough dust to cause her three male friends to choke.

"What?" Damien asked, unsure what she meant.

"Well, when you guys asked me about Flammel, I thought the name sounded familiar, so I thought maybe I had read it in a book, I never thought that it was this book," she said opening the large dusty book. Ron looked at her as though she were crazy.

"Of course! Here it is! "Nicholas Flammel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone

"The what?" asked Harry, Damien and Ron. Damien and Harry had told their two friends what they had seen, which is why they had gone to Hagrid's that day.

"Honestly don't you guys read? The Sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will transform any metal into pure gold and produce the Elixir of Life which will make the drinker immortal," she said continuing to read.

"Immortal!" Ron said confused and excited.

"It means you'll never die."

"I know what it means!" Ron stated, however both Damien and Harry shushed him quickly.

"The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flammel, the noted alchemist who last year celebrated his 665th birthday. That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor. That's what's under the trap door. The Sorcerer's Stone," explained Hermione.

"Hagrid!" Called Damien as he and the other's pounded on the door.

"Oh, hello. I don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today," Hagrid bustled trying to close the door

"We know about the Sorcerer's Stone!" called the four friends. Freezing Hagrid in his place.

"Oh."

"We think Quarrel's trying to steal it."

"Quirrell? Blimey, you're still on about him, are you?"

"Hagrid! We know he's after the Stone we just don't know why!" stated Damien. Part of him knew that Ron and Hermione thought it might be Snape, but Damien knew it wasn't.

"Quirrell is one of the teachers protecting the Stone! He's not about to steal it," stated Hagrid with frustation.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"You heard. Right, now, come on, I'm a bit preoccupied today…" however, they wouldn't let him stop.

"Wait a minute! "One of the teachers"?" Damien asked raising an eyebrow. Hagrid had to look twice at the look. The look on Damien's face was identical to a certain Potion's teacher. He had never noticed it before however.

"Of course! There are other things defending the Stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments?" stated Hagrid as he quickly turned back towards the fire, "Right. Waste of bloody time if you ask me. Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Ain't a soul knows how, except me and Dumbledore. I shouldn't have told you that. I should not have told you that," he said shaking his head angrily. He put on two mitts and lifted a small egg out of his pot. Setting it down on the table the four students gathered around it.

"Hagrid, what exactly is that?" asked Hermione nervously. A little worried about the egg.

"Oh, That? It's a…it's um…" however Ron cut him off before he could finish.

"I know what that is! But Hagrid how did you get one?" Ron asked as whatever was in the egg began to hatch.

"I won it! Off a stranger I met at the pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it, actually," explained Hagrid.

"Is that…a dragon?" asked Damien a little scared.

"That's not just a dragon! That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania."

"Isn't he beautiful? Oh bless him look, he knows his mummy! Hello Norbert!"

"Norbert?" Harry asked

"Well he's gotta have a name don't he? Don't you Norbert? Te de de de de! Oh! Woah!" Hagrid said as flames suddenly spit from the dragons mouth, catching his beard on fire. He quickly put it out with the mitt and smiled, "He'll have to be trained up a bit of course," he looked up suddenly to see a blond boy looking through the window with a look of terror in his eyes. "Who's that?" Hagrid asked.

"Malfoy," whispered Harry worriedly. He looked back at the tiny dragon. Realizing how bad this could be.

"Oh, dear," Hagrid whispered.

The four friends hurriedly made their way when I was little, it was like the first time I ever met him," explained Harry

"It's crazy! And worse Malfoy knows," stated Ron.

"I don't understand. Is that bad?" Hermione asked.

"It's bad. Really bad," whispered Damien, they didn't get much further when they suddenly came face to face with McGonagall. They all grimaced as she looked down at them.

"Good evening," she murmured. Moments later the four Gryffindors, and Malfoy stood in her class room, receiving when hell of a tongue lashing from the older woman, "Nothing I repeat nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken."

"50!" Damien stated.

"Each. And to ensure that it doesn't happen again all five of you will receive detention."

"Excuse me professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said the five of us," spoke Malfoy, suddenly becoming angry.

"No you heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy. You see, honorable as your intentions were you too were out of bed after hours. You will join you classmates in detention," the blonde boy scowled as Damien smiled slightly at Harry who also allowed a small grin.

"Don't be smiling Harry, you've got another person to deal with after you detention. Don't think he won't find out," that quickly wiped the smile off Harry's face.

A/N: Hey folks sorry this took so long, I've finished The Saviour Part One and I'll be moving on to part two shortly, hopefully during the summer I'll be able to finish some of my larger projects. Thanks for hanging in there with me everyone! Keep reviewing!

Tori


	19. Detention

Chapter Eighteen-Detention

"A pity they let the old punishments die. Was a time detention found you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I'll miss the screaming. You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the Dark Forest," Filch said as they trudged to Hagrid's house. The large giant man was sitting out front, with his dog fang looking sad. "A sorry lot, this, Hagrid. Oh good God you're not still on about that bloody dragon now are you?"

"Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony," whimpered the man.

"Well, that's good isn't it? He'll be with his own kind," pointed Hermione.

"Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby after all," Harry had to resist rolling his eyes at his dear friend.

"Oh, for God's sake pull yourself together man. You're going into the Forest after all. Got to have your wits about you," groaned Filch.

"The Forest? I thought that was a joke. We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are" Malfoy began, he heard the howl and jumped, gulping slightly, "werewolves."

"Ah, there's more that werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that. Nighty- night," he said in his creepy voice and left towards the castle again.

"Right, let's go," Hagrid said leading the five students into the forest.

They walked for a little while until they came to a small clearing, dark and dreary, there lay a silver pool of liquid on the ground. Hagrid sighed and dipped his fingers in it, rubbing them together he shook his head in disgust.

"Hagrid, what is that?" asked Damien.

"It's unicorn blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been hurt bad by something," Harry wasn't paying attention he had caught sight of something in the woods about hundred yards away. Suddenly it was gone, Harry quickly turned his attention back to Hagrid. "So, it's our job to go and find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me."

"Okay…" whimpered Ron.

"Damien, and Harry you're with Malfoy," stated Hagrid.

"Okay, then I get Fang!" bit Malfoy. Harry rolled his eyes this time, he knew Fang was about as dangerous as a catapiller.

"Fine. Just so you know he's bloody coward," this caused Malfoy to gulp slightly.

The six split up, Damien carried the light as Harry followed by his side, and Malfoy behind them, Fang leading the pack for the most part. Malfoy was doing his usual whining behind them.

"Wait till my father hears about this! This is servant stuff."

"If I didn't know better Draco, I'd say you were scared," joked Harry smiling at Damien.

"I'm not scared Potter," stated Draco, suddenly he jumped at the sound of a loud growl. "Did you hear that?" whimpered Draco. It was Damien's turn to roll his eyes.

"Come on Fang!" Damien said pushing the poor dog forward, he and Harry following.

"Scared!" repeated Draco rolling his eyes. There was another low growl from Fang.

"What is it Fang?" Harry asked looking forward he and Damien gasped as they spotted a cloaked hooded figure stooped over a unicorn, the creature looked up, silver dripping from fangs. Damien moved closer to Harry as they began to back up, Harry gasped as he felt pain sear through his scar. Malfoy let out a might scream and ran for Hagrid or something followed closely by Fang. The hooded figure began to float towards them, close to the ground, as though it had no body. Rising to it's full height, the two friends continued to back up until they were pressed firmly against the roots of a nearby tree. Both were trying to fend of the figure as it continued to move closer. Suddenly the sounds hoof beats altered them, and they watched as a white horse like figure bounded over their heads and caused the hooded figure to back up.

Raising it's hoofs the might animal kicked at the figure, causing it to suddenly fly away deeper into the woods. The animal turned towards the two boys.

"Harry Potter, you must leave. You are known to many creatures here. The Forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you, and your friend," stated the half man half animal.

"But what was that thing you saved us from?" asked Harry.

"A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. For you have slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips you have a half-life, a cursed life."

"But who would choose such a life?" asked Damien

"Can you think of no one?" the creature inquired. Damien realized who the creature was talking about.

"You mean to say that thing that killed the unicorn, that was drinking its blood, that was Voldemort?"

"Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment, Mr. Potter?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone!" Harry blurted.

"Harry! Damien," Hagrid called as he, Hermione, Ron, Draco and Fang came over the small hill. Harry and Damien both moved closer to the giant.

"Hello there Firenze. See you've met our young Mr. Potter and Mr. Prewitt. All right there Harry? Damien?" both boys nodded as Hagrid patted them on the back. The centaur looked down at the two boys

"Harry Potter, this is where I leave you. You are safe now. Good luck," Damien and Harry watched the centaur go and looked back at Hagrid.

"We best get back as soon as we can," whispered Hagrid. Afraid mentally of what Severus would do to him. If he found out exactly what happened.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews folks, I realize this is a lot like the movie and I apologize but there are parts that need to be more like the book or movie than my AU world, due to the same story line. Remember this series is based on how Harry's life would be different if he had grown in a safe and happy enviroment. At the moment only certain people know about the relationship between Harry and Severus, please note two of those people are the Malfoys and that's a bad thing.


	20. Suscipisons

A/N: Hey everyone sorry this one took awhile to bring up, but my friend and I recently went to see POA, which rocked, so go see it if you haven't already, and then I went to Ceder Point yesterday. I'm off to driving lessons pretty quick here, so I'll make it short, enjoy this chappy!

Chapter Nineteen

Hagrid walked the children back to the castle where they were met by Snape at the door.

"Severus, good to see you again," stated Hagrid, however the man glared at him, and Hagrid knew he would feel the man's wrath later. Nodding Hagrid turned and headed towards his hut.

"Draco, you will return to your dorm, ten points from Slytherin for being outside past time." The young man scowled and walked off towards his room. Severus looked down at the four students. He shook his head.

"You'd better head up to your dorms," stated the man. Harry looked at them.

"All of you," stated Snape. The four jumped slightly and hurried off towards their dorms.

"You know you're a good father," came the voice. Turning around Severus looked at Minerva in the eyes.

"That's why my only son keeps trying to get himself killed."

"He's a boy, and he is very curious, give him time, he'll grow out of it,' Snape shook his head.

"I doubt that, good night Minerva," Snape said smiling softly. She smiled and squeezed his hand gently. He nodded and headed off towards his dungeons.

The four friends sat in their dorm living room talking in front of the fire. Damien and Harry were seated on the couch. Hermione and Ron in chairs opposite from one another.

"You mean, that You- Know- Who is out there right now in the Forest?" stated Hermione

"Yes, but he's weak. He's living off of unicorns. Don't you see? We had it wrong! Quirrell doesn't want the Stone for himself. He wants the Stone for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will become strong again. He, he'll come back," explained Harry.

"But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to kill you, do you?" Asked Ron.

"I think if he had his chance he would have tried to kill him tonight," stated Damien.

"And to think, I've been worrying about my Potions final," gulped Ron, causing Damien to smile slightly.

"Hang on a minute. We're forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard Voldemort is always feared? Dumbledore. As long as Dumbledore's around, Harry, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around you can't be touched," stated Hermione.

Harry, for as long as he would remember, would never remember how he made it through his finals with everything else going on. As he figured the potions final was dreadful, and he hadn't been on very good terms with his father for the past few days, so getting help from his dad was out of the question. The History of Magic final hadn't been too bad, however transfiguration was a killer, as Harry was sure he had failed it.

The school had just finished lunch, and Harry wasn't scheduled for another exam for at least two more hours. Sighing he sat down against a rock and waited for Damien, Hermione and Ron to join him from their various classes.

"I'd heard Hogwarts' final exams were frightful, but I found they're rather enjoyable," Stated Hermione as she and Ron joined Harry. He shook his head in a laugh, as Damien came shortly after them. Smiling the four began to walk around the grounds. Harry sighed as another shot of pain came and went through his forehead.

"Speak for yourself," murmured Ron, "All right there Harry?" he asked.

"My scar. It keeps burning," groaned Harry as he rubbed it slightly.

"It's happened before," stated Hermione.

"Not like this," muttered Harry.

"Perhaps you should see the nurse, or your dad," suggested Damien.

"I think it's a warning. It means danger's coming." Harry stopped, pausing as he spotted Hagrid playing his flute by his house. "Oh…how could I be so stupid," hissed Harry as he hurried towards Hagrid's hut.

"What is it?" Damien asked following him along with Hermione and Ron.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid want more than anything is a dragon and a stranger turns up and just happens to have one? I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets? Why didn't I see it before?" Harry said as he finally came toward Hagrid. He looked at the man, who greeted him with a sweet smile. "Hagrid, who gave you that dragon egg? What did he look like?"

"I dunno. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up," explained the giant.

"This stranger though, you and he must have talked."

"Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. And I told him, after Fluffy a dragon's gonna be no problem," continued the man.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" asked Damien, finally catching onto his best friend's thoughts.

"Well of course he was interested in Fluffy! How often do you come across three headed dogs do you come across even if you're in the trade? But I told him, I said, I said, "The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him." Take Fluffy for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight asleep. I shouldn't have told you that. Where are you going? Where are you---?" he called as the four rushed back to the castle. He groaned and shook his head, without another thought he went back to playing his flute.

Harry rushed towards the dungeons, his three friends following him. He was going so quickly that he didn't realize how close he was to colliding with his father. Just as he was about to run into the man, Severus reached down and swooped Harry up off the ground, saving the boy from possible injury. The other's stopped when they spotted Severus.

"Haven't I told you about running in the halls," stated Severus putting his son back down. The moment he had held the boy made him realize just how badly he missed Harry being young and small again.

"Sorry, where's Dumbledore?" Harry asked hurriedly.

"He's not here, he received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left for London," explained Severus. Looking down at his son.

"He's gone! But this is important! This is about the Sorcerer's Stone!" Severus' eyes grew wide with astonishment.

"How did you know ---?" he didn't have time to finish.

"Someone's going to try to steal it!" explained Damien.

"I don't know how you four found out about the Stone but I assure you it is perfectly well protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories quietly, before I make a scene," stated Severus. Harry huffed in anger and turned away from his father as they stalked off down the hall way.

"That was no stranger Hagrid met. It was Quirrell. Which means that he knows how to get past Fluffy," explained Harry.

"And with Dumbledore gone it'll make it that much easier," whispered Hermione

"So what are we do?" asked Ron

"We go down the trap door, tonight," whispered Harry.

Eva: Yes the offer still stands, if you'd like it, email me and let me know what I'd be helping on!

Sorry I'm not answering reviews, give me a couple more days and I think I'll probably start up again! Thanks guys, have a good one!


End file.
